Don't Say You Love Me
by Kamilia
Summary: Atem is a teacher and falls for one of the students at the Institute of mutants and she feels the same way but somethimg and some one is stopping them from been together. How will they find away for thier love to previel.
1. Introduction

Things to straighten out first this is like x-men but is a Yugioh verison

Characters

Anzu Mazaki– Jean Grey 17

Atem Mutou - Logan 21

Solomon Mutou – Professor Xavier 50 (Atem and Yugi's grandfather)

Ma Valintine- Strom 21

Vivian Wong – Rouge 17

Duke Devlin- Scott 18

Joey Wheeler- Angel 17

Honda Hiroto - Skype 17

Serenity Wheeler- Kitty 15

Pegasus- Magneto 50

Dark Bakura- Saber tooth 21

Marik- Avalanche 18

Isis- Mystique 24

Seto Kabia- Quicksilver 18

Yugi Mutou- Ice man 15 (Atem's younger brother)


	2. Live For The Moment

"I almost caught him this time!" Atem said as he came out of the black van with a miserable expression. Walking into the mansion, he stated. "The place is too quiet. Where is everyone?"

"They are on a mission and won't be back for a couple of days." An angelic voice said from the sofa, in the living room.

Atem walked into the room see the only girl, no woman that could make his heart beat faster like he just finished running a marathon.

"Why aren't you with them?" Atem asked as he walked towards the sofa to take a seat beside her.

"I caught a cold. So, I had to skip it," she replied.

"My poor Apricot is sick." Atem said playfully "Well I know the prefect cure for the flu."

"What is it?" Anzu asked, happily.

"I can't till you, it's a family secret but you can follow me to the kitchen so I can give it to you." Anzu nodded in agreement before following Atem to the kitchen.

* * *

"This taste wonderful! Can't you tell me what is it?" Anzu finished the reminder of the drink Atem offered her.

"Not yet, my Anzu," Atem responded.

"What was that Atem?" she asked.

"Nothing," Atem blushed. "It was nothing important." He muttered.

"Can I have some more please?" Anzu asked

"Sure, coming right up," Atem took Anzu's cup and went over to the counter.

After a few moments Atem came back with the cup and passed it to Anzu only for it to slip out of his hands and onto Anzu's pink and blue nightgown.

"Sorry Anzu. Let me get a wet rag." Atem said as he went to go collect it.

As soon as Atem came back he started to rub out the strain not realizing that he was rubbing her breast until Anzu moans were heard.

"Sorry Anzu, I wasn't thinking." He blushed not realizing how close they were to each other.

"It's okay, Atem."

Anzu inhaled his cologne and tried to fight back the urge to kiss him but her will power was collapsing with each passing second and was about to lean in for a kiss till Atem beat her and clashed his lips onto hers. She was surprised at first but soon returned the kiss. Anzu moaned as Atem's tongue danced wildly into her mouth, trying to find dominates over hers. It was so addicting, passionate; none of them wanted it to end but had to due to the lack of air.

Both breathing heavily from the kiss Atem said with passion in his voice, "I love you Anzu Mazaki, more than anything."

"That wonderful Atem because I love you, too." Anzu replied happily before giving a sad sigh, "We may love each other but the rules state…"

Anzu was cut off by Atem kissing her, again. This time longer than the first one.

"Anzu, forget about the rules for now and let's live in the moment." Atem said softly.

"And what moment is that?" Anzu said with a flushed face.

"We have the house to ourselves and I want to make the most of it till the team comes back."

"Okay," was all Anzu could say before Atem kissed her on the lips. She returned the kiss with more passion.

Once they parted Atem used his superhuman strength to pick her up and carried her towards his bedroom.

Atem slowly removed her nightgown and kisses her passionately on the lips. He unclipped her bra which made Anzu grasp at the cold rush felt on her nipples.

"You look beautiful." Atem stated as he moved his hands down to her breast and gave it a light squeeze.

Anzu arched her back making Atem take in more of her. Atem moved down to kiss her stomach, sliding down his hands to her hips. He hooked his thumbs into her panties and pulled. She felt Atem opening her legs and moan when he kissed her inner tights. Anzu felt Atem's finger in her clit slowly going in and out. Atem let out a small groan on how wet she is and didn't know how much longer he could wait to go inside her, adding another finger inside of her increasing the speed which made Anzu start to move her hips to match the rhythm of his hand.

By the way she moaned he knew that Anzu was about to climax so he quickly remove his hand and lick out the cum. He swiftly removed his brown jacket and white shirt to reveal a well built muscular chest. As he continued to lick her clit Anzu moaned in pleasure as pressure build up inside of her causing her to cum.

Atem kissed her so she could taste herself.

Unloosing his pants, she unzipped it and pulled it down to join her clothes. Hooking her fingers into his boxers and slowly draws it down to reveal his huge and hard manhood.

Stepping between her legs Atem trusted into her quickly.

"A virgin I see." Atem continued to thrust into her before kissing her to muffle the screams. Anzu blushed as Atem stopped for a moment so she could get use to his size, then thrust into her causing her to moan. Atem thrust faster and harder into her as Anzu wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck to bring him closer. Atem kissed Anzu's lips again as he slid his arms to her big buttocks and like fireworks setting out they both were about to climax.

Atem thrust into her harder while saying "I am coming, my love."

"Then cum inside me my love because I am coming too."

"ATEM!" Anzu screamed as they both climaxed.

'ANZU!" Atem yelled as shoot his seed into her.

"That was amazing, Anzu." Atem said as they collapsed on the bed.

"I enjoyed it as well my love." Anzu replied as she used her powers to use the sheet and cover them.

"I love you Atem, so much."

"I love you, too, Anzu and we will find a way around this rule." Atem said before kissing her passionately on the lips. As the parted Atem wrapped his arms around Anzu's bare waist to bring her closer to him while she rested her head on his bare chest and both fell asleep, smiling.

It's been a month since the seventeen year old Anzu first arrived to the Solomon Institute and with her long brown hair, blue eyes; curves that reveal does of a goddess and huge breasts, almost every guy at her school and institute wanted her. But she showed no interest in them. She only had eyes for one of the institute's teacher, twenty one year old Atem Mutou. Atem loved her as will and because of the rule that no student or teacher can have a relationship with each other they had to keep their feeling from each other until this morning.

Professor Solomon and the team was on a mission to stop this group called the Brotherhood of Evil, from killing the world leaders, whom are attending the world peace summit but because of the flu Anzu had to stay behind and Atem was on another mission hunting down Bakura, so he wasn't there when they got the mission.


	3. One Down

**In Alaska **

"Kabia quickly disarmed the guards." Pegasus ordered to the blue eyed brunette boy.

"No problem." Kabia said before running towards the grey doom a few meters away from them. "Finish Boss." He said to the long grey haired man wearing a full red armor suit and helmet a minute later.

"Good! Did you seal all the exist and entrances in the doom and find with they are doing?"

"Yeah and right now the President of Taiwan is giving a speech on world peace."

"Now my men and Isis!" Pegasus said while looking towards the well tan Egyptian woman. "This is our time to divide and concur. We are going to that summit and if those foolish mortals don't accept our demands we will have no choose but to destroy them all and take over the world by force. Now my Brotherhood of Evil, charge."

The Brotherhood charged towards the summit, hoping for nothing less than success.

* * *

"My fellow leaders! We are here today to discuss ways in which we can find peace amounts our nations and finally have the utopia we have all dreamed of." President Senekal said. "Brothers and Sisters tell me what are we fighting for? Isn't it time to end this war and love one another?"

"We can answer that for you." A dark voice said as it echoed thoughout the entire room,

"Who are you?" The President asked, in fear.

"Your new leader or destroyer. If you don't follow my orders." The voice answered back.

Before the President could run off the stage, the roof began to collapse and Kabia speed towards him holding him from behind with his arms.

The leaders ran out of their seats and towards the nearest exist only to be stopped by hug hunks of metal blocking the door.

"HELP! Guards, let us out of here." The leaders yelled as the rest of The Brother Hood of Evil jumped in."

"Save your voices for no one will save you." The voice continued to say.

Still querying in fear the president asked again. "Who are you?"

"My name is Pegasus!" He answered as he lowered himself towards the ground. "And I am the new leader of the world if my demands are not met."

"What are your demands?" The leaders asked in fear

"To have all the worlds' riches and to declare me as the supreme ruler of the world."

"And with if we don't go along with your demands?" The Japanese president asked.

"Then you will all have a slow and painful death one by one. Now are we all in agreement?" Pegasus grinned.

"Not as long as we are here!" A voice yelled coming from above them. They all looked up to see a boy with long black hair caught up in a ponytail and green eyes and wearing a red jacket and headband with a black shirt and pants.

"Duke you here! Ao that means your crew are here also. Well not even you guys can stop me from getting with I want." Pegasus said before saying to his men. "ATTACK!"

Marik used his powers and shake the building in hopes that Duke would have fallen down but Duke quickly jumped into the air.

"No matter where you land I will always have control because it's earth." Marik said.

"Not if we can help it" A soft voice said from behind Marik.

He looked around to see no one.

"We are behind you." The same voice said

Marik turned around only for Vivian's hands to be connected to his face.

"Your powers are my powers now." She yelled.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Marik yelled before falling to the ground.

Vivian put on back her glove and said to Serenity. "Good job, Shadowcat!"

"Same to you too Vivian." Serenity replied before taking her hand and went though the floor.

* * *

"Duke, Honda and Joey get rid of Isis and Kabia while I deal with Pegasus." Solomon ordered. As he rolled closer towards his ach emery.

"Sir yes sir." They quoted before Joey spread his wings and lifted Honda and Duke into the air.

Duke began to fire off his beam after Isis but she quickly turned into a bird and started to fly off only to be shot in the neck by one of Honda's spikes. She landed to the ground, transform into her normal figure choking for dear life as the spikes pierce her neck.

"Pegasus help me. I am dying." Isis pleaded.

"Fuck you she witch! You are of no use to me, Isis." Pegasus said as he geared up to fight Solomon. "Prepare to die you old fool."

"We are the same age Maximillion!" Solomon said as he used his physic powers to penetrate his mind.

"Aw! Get out of my mind, Mutou." Pegasus ordered as he activated his magnetic powers and aimed any metallic object towards Solomon.

* * *

"Honda, I want you to use your spikes and attack Seto getting him away from the president." Duke ordered. "While I clear all exists."

"Prepare to die old man for all the pain and suffering your kind have ever don't to mine." Seto hissed.

"We have done nothing to your kind!" The president quivered in fear. "Please spear me and I will give you anything you want. Please have mercy on me."

"You're so pathetic! I wonder how you were ever elected as president." Kabia said before a spike ripped his clothes pinning him against the wall.

Joey placed Honda on the ground to go help the president while he flew to where Kabia was.

"I always hated you Kabia and now prepare to go to were your kind belongs in the gutters." Joey yelled before punching him.

"You will pay for that bastard." Kabia said while trying to break free.

Joey smiled before preparing to give Kabia another punch only to have a bright light engulf the entire room.

"With have you done Pegasus?" Solomon asked

Pegasus smiled before the bright light consuming them all.

As the light begins to fade everyone in the room was able to regain their sight.

"What happen?" Duke and Vivian asked.

"That not important right now. The real problem is where is Pegasus and the Brotherhood of Evil?" Joey asked.

"Pegasus must have teleported them to another location." Solomon said sadly "Team don't worry we will get them another time but for right now lets see if the all the world leaders are alright."

"Yes professor!" Everyone muttered before getting up.

_'Pegasus_ _wherever you are_ we _will defeat you._' Solomon thought before rolling himself to where his team was.

* * *

'_Don't worry Solomon we will have our battle and my team will defeat you.'_ worry Pegasus thought before he was interrupted by sounds of crying.

"Marik, why are you crying?" Pegasus asked as they reach their secret jet.

"Isis, she's dead." Marik cried "My sister is gone."

"Finally the son of the bitch is died." Pegasus whispered.

"What was that boss?" Marik asked still crying

"We will give her a proper burial." He replied before starting up the jet and head towards the Brotherhood mansion.


	4. A Day to Ourselves

The next day Atem was the first to wake up and smiled at the thoughts of last night and said softly. "I love you Anzu and now I feel so complete with you by my side." Before kissing her on the lips. Anzu woke up to feel the soft lips of Atem's and kissed him back.

Atem then slid his hands to her beast to kneed it gently which brought her to moan. He then lends down to lick her nipples while rubbing the other with his hand. Anzu let out a grasp in pleasure and arch her back for Atem to take in more of her. He pulled her leg apart and lick her womanhood which made her moan in pleasure. He licked her pussy while placing two of his fingers into it causing Anzu to cum. He licked her juice and kissed her face. He broke the kiss and look at her flush face as he began thrusting into her making they both moan with pleasure. Anzu wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist while Atem place his arms on her hips and thrust a little faster making Anzu scream.

"Anzu, scream as loud as you want. It's only me and you my love. Scream for me." Atem whispered.

"Atem fuck me harder! Please fuck me harder, my love."

Atem thrust harder and faster bringing them to a release as Atem shoot his seed into her.

"I love you Atem now and forever." Anzu said now replying to his early statement.

After a couple more hours of sleep Atem and Anzu got up took a shower and head towards the kitchen in their bathrobe.

Anzu made some coffee and breakfast while Atem drank a cup of water while reading the daily newspaper Anzu place his plate on the table and thought we look like a real family the only thing missing is the children. Before going to collect her food.

Atem placed the cup and newspaper down then walked over to Anzu wrapped his arms around her petite waist. Kissing her neck, Anzu finished the last of the food for herself and tried to fight the urge to moan.

She finally gave up and locked off the stove before turning around for Atem to kiss her on the lips. He slowly worked his way down to the strings that kept her bathrobe close and untied it to reveal her busty chest and curvy body. He swiftly lift her to the counter and parted her legs to lick her clit, giving Anzu more beyond with she thought a man could do with his tongue alone. He slowly made his way from her pussy to her stomach to her mouth and after a sweet passionate kiss they parted and Atem looked at her flushed face and said

"Don't worry Anzu in a few years you can all the children you want."

Anzu looked at him in surprise and asked. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I guess we have developed a special link." Atem said softly "Gramps was telling and Yugi about when our grandmother was still alive she and him had what was know as a psy-link. It's when a telepath and a non-telepath that are connected and can read each other's mind and communicate telepathically whenever we want."

Anzu smiled before saying. "This only proves that we are destine to be together."

Atem kissed her passionately on the lips before they finished eating breakfast and Anzu got dressed and went off to school.

* * *

"This so beautiful Atem. When did you find time to decorate the entire garden?" Anzu asked as she gazed upon the rose garden that glowed from the candle lights surrounding it and the full moon hanging majestic on the night sky reflecting from the clear aquamarine coloured pond beside the gazebo which covered a table holding three white candles, a bouquet of red roses and two plates of pasta and glasses of wine.

"I did it from this evening. I wanted to do something special for you, my queen." Atem said sweetly.

Anzu blushed before Atem escorted her to the table for the start of their date.

They spend two and half hours eating, talking, dancing, skipping stones and making out before heading into Anzu's bedroom where Atem gave Anzu something other than sex, comfort. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they lay on the bed talking embraced into each others arms before going to sleep smiling.


	5. Caught

As Atem awoke, he gazed down on the brunette beauty laying on top of him and brush the strands of hair from her face to behind her ears. Lifting her head up, he lend in to kiss her then held her gently inhaling her perfume never wanting the feeling of warmth that he has fallen in love with to escape him smiling.

About an hour later Anzu woke up to feel someone staring at her and look up to see Atem looking lovely at her.

"Good morning Atem." Anzu said blushing at the position they were in. "Every time we sleep together I always end up on top of you. Sorry."

"It's okay Anzu. I find that it helps me sleep better at night." Atem said before kissing her. Anzu return the kiss but had to part when the door flew open to reveal a blonde hair woman with a purple mini skirt, strapless tank top sucking on to her body and purple high heel shoes.

"Atem you know the rules no relationship with students are permitted" Mai said.

Luckily all the students where downstairs and faraway to hear the discussion among the three mutants.

"I know Mai but I-"

"Enough! There is one way I would keep my mouth shut and not have you both kicked." Mai said.

"And what is that weather witch?" Anzu asked angrily

Mai put on a plastic smile before saying. "You brown bitch! Watch your tongue and don't worry I will think of something later for you two to do."

Anzu blood boiled and she used her telekinesis to push Mai out of the room and close the door.

"Love I don't think that was such a smart move. You just made her angrier." Atem said as he began kissing her neck.

"I know!" Anzu moaned. "But I can stand her!"

"Well no matter how much you detest her we have to listen to her demands and deal with it." Atem said between kisses as he started to unbutton her shirt.

"No we can't do Atem. I have school and I am still kind of sore from the last time we made love." Anzu said

"Fine." Atem pouted playfully.

_'Anzu I am going to get you for this._ _Believe_ me _I will make your life miserable_ _even if it's the last_ thing_ I do.'_ Mai thought as she storm downstairs angrily.

* * *

"Anzu can you pass the bread?" Yugi asked from across the table.

"Sure Yugi." Anzu smiled as she used her powers to pass it.

"Thanks Anzu." Yugi said before his brother came in the dining room with his usually newspaper in hand.

"Morning Atem, did you have a goodnight sleep?" Joey asked

"The best I ever had." Atem smiled before turning his attention towards the girl of his desire. Wearing a light pink top and a blue shorts with blue shoes and blue and pink bracelet Anzu looked beautiful. He took a seat beside his brother and began reading.

Anzu smiled as Atem enter the room and thought he looked hot in his dark blue shirt and black pants with a dark blue and white sneakers.

Soon after Atem walked in Duke creep in an grin as he saw Anzu. He took his breakfast and took forcefully knock Honda out of his seat.

"You bastard! What was that for?" Honda yelled as his skype reveal themselves ready to attack Duke.

"I wanted to seat next to Anzu. Now shut up." Duke ordered as his eyes begins to glow bright red.

Honda removed his weapons, not wanting to start a fight and just seat somewhere else.

Duke eyes turned back to their normal green eyes before saying to Anzu. "So sexy, do you want to go out Friday?"

Before Anzu could say anything the sounds of sharp claws ripping though a piece of paper. Everyone turn to see Atem claws shooting though his newspaper.

_That, that bastard is hitting on my Anzu_. _How dear he?_ Atem thought as he crushed the paper. He then look up to see everyone looking at him and though their mind link Anzu asked.

_Atem, are you okay?_

_No!_ _That monster is hitting on my girlfriend_. Atem said.

_Your girlfriend?_ _Since_ _when did I turn your girl?_ Anzu jokely asked. She already knew they were offically going out but never called each other thier boy/girlfriend before.

_I thought we were offical_ _since the first night we made love. I hope that is alright with you?_ Atem smiled, hearing the tone in her voice.

_It's alright with me Atem._ Anzu blushed. _And besides you know my heart belongs to you and you alone._

_My hearts belongs to you too my queen now and forever_. Atem smiled before they ended their private discussion.

"So what do you say Anzu go out with me?" Duke asked once again.

"No Duke! I am sorry but you're not my type." Anzu said.

"What? But I am everyone's type you can't reject the Duke."

"I just did now bye, bye Duke and let me finish eating my breakfast." Anzu spitted

"You will be running to me Anzu just you wait." Duke said before existing the room.

_One way or another I will fuck you my little virgin Anzu._ Duke thought.

_This is becoming_ _more interesting now._ _I know what I will do._ Mai thought, smiling at the seen that was in front of her. _No matter what Anzu, Atem_ _will be_ _mine and mine_ _alone. _


	6. Time Alone At Last

Atem got suited up in his full black outfit and was about to head though the door only to be greeted by Mai wearing a mini purple shirt, hooker black boots, purple tank top and her hair pin up.

"Going to your usually corner?" Atem growled.

"Funny are we? I suggest you keep your mouth shut and hold up to your part of the deal." Mai fake laughed.

"What is it?" Atem spitted

"You're going to take me on a date and later if your lucky tonight will be the best night of your life."

Atem growled angrily before disgustingly agreeing to the date and walked out of the room and towards the danger room.

As he entered the room he stopped when he saw Anzu in her battle outfit and went hard at the sight of her wearing a black cotton pants and purple strapless shirt covered by a black jacket and black shoes.

[**I have mostly black and purple clothes and black nail polish people but I am not Goth or Emo. I just think it looks cool**]

Anzu felt someone watching her and turn to see Duke staring at her. She rolled her eyes in disgust and turns to see Atem and smiled at him.

_Anzuko you look beautiful._ Atem said.

_Your not so bad looking yourself Atem-chan._ Anzu blushed.

They cut off their mind link and Atem began training.

After hours of intense training with Atem and the other students Anuz went to train with Processor Solomon to help control her telekinesis. Anzu walk back to her room to be greeted by Mai looking disturbing annoyed.

"What's with the hooker outfit need a pimp?" Anzu said in disgust.

"Funny but you shouldn't be cracking jokes while I have your faith here in my hands. Now you bitch your going to go out with Duke and await farther instructions. I have waited 2 years to be with Atem and you been here for only a few weeks and is already frigging him."

Anzu kiss her teeth and said "Just don't let Atem lose his job alright" before going into her room.

_Atem-chan that weather witch is making me go out with Duke_. Anzu said.

_I am going to kill that witch than I Duke if he so much as laid a hand on my Anzuko. _Atem roared.

_Don't worry Atem-chan I love you and only you._

_Good night koi_. Atem said sheepish

_Good night to you too my love._ Anzu said before they end their link.

**Next afternoon**

"That has got to be the hardest training I have ever done." Anzu pouted as she enters her room and took out her nightgown. Then look at the clock to see 11:00 pm and thought _Atem most be sleeping right now I haven't talk to him since yesterday._

She took her usual night shower and as she walks into her room with her hair still wet saw Atem on her bed smiling.

"Anzuko I miss your face and the sound of your lovely voice." Atem said.

"I missed you too Atem-chan" Anzu said before hugging him.

Atem hugged her back before lying on the bed with Anzu head resting on Atem's chest and his arms around her waist.

"I love you Anzuko with all my heart and soul."

"I love you too Atem-chan" Anzu replied before they spend an half an hour talking before drifting off to sleep.

**2 weeks later**

Duke drove his red mustang into the drive way and as he and Anzu got out of the car Duke asked "Why are you staying here for the Christmas holiday and not with your family?"

Anzu sight before saying "My parents don't want anything to do with me after they found out about my gift so Professor said I could stay here till after college and get a job."

Soon after Atem drove up in the x van and open the door only to slam it back followed by Mai.

_Atem-chan what's the matter?_ Anzu asked.

_That was the worst date I have been on. All she did was talk about herself and all I could think of was you going out with that bastard._

_That the same thing with Duke I can't believe someone would be so obsess with themselves._

All four when inside the mansion and Duke and Mai went upstairs to pack for tomorrow leaving Atem and Anzu along downstairs.

"Atem-chan why are you staying here while your Gramps and Yugi are going away?" Anzu asked.

"Someone needs to stay here to watch the house and besides Gramps is going on an island south of here for business and Yugi is going to spend the holidays with his girlfriend Rebecca and her family of mutants."

"I am glad that you're staying here with me but from what I see you and your family are not really close."

"Yeah after our parents died Yugi and I became distance and Gramps only seems to be too force on keeping mutants safe than communicating with us." Atem answered sadly

"You never know the joy of having a real family do you?" Anzu asked.

"I will soon when you turn eighteen my Anzuko."

"What?" Anzu asked in surprise.

"You're turning eighteen in two months and I want you with me by my side, in my arms and in my bed as my wife. I love you more than anything else on earth." Atem said softly.

"I would love too Atem-chan and I love you too."

Atem took a small ring from his pocket and said "My mom gave me this before she died and I am giving it to you my Koi." Atem kissed her.

_Atem-chan we can't do this some one could come in and see us. _Anzu moaned as the kiss became more heated.

_I want you Anzuko, I need you, I love you _Atem replied as he pinned her gently onto the wall.

_Oh Atem-chan I want you too but we can't. Not yet anyway we can do this tomorrow when everyone has left._

_I will keep you to that promise my love._ Atem smile as he release her from the wall.

Atem place the ring on her finger before giving her another kiss and both head off to their room.

The next morning the crew left. Vivian when off to China while Honda headed off to Africa meanwhile Joey and Serenity went off to a small villagae somewhere off Domino City, Duke and Mai when off to who knows where and finally Yugi went to America to see Rebecca while Grandpa Solomon when on the business trip.

_The x men are gone that means we can invade and destroy their head quarters once and for all._ Marik said as he and the brotherhood of evil gear up for attack.

"Anzuko we are finally alone my love." Atem smiled before he hugged her waist and began kissing her.

Atem and Anzu moan as their mouths lip locked and their tongues dance passionately till the door popped off and flew pass then.

"What the…?" Anzu yelled

"Shot what the fuck are you two doing here?" Seto roared.

"No the question is what are you doing here?" Atem growled as he went into a defensive pose and reveal his claws.

"Who cares lets just destroy them both," Bakura grinned as he ran over to attack his long time nemesis Atem.

Atem quickly jump out of the way and away from Bakura's dirty sharp claws.

"While Bakura is dealing with Atem let's kill the girl." Seto ordered.

Seto quickly ran towards Anzu but Anzu just smile before she uses her telekinesis and fling Seto out thought the door less exist and hit the Mayan statue water fountain leaving him knocked out.

"Let's rock and roll" Marik said as he began to shake the ground. Anzu use her powers and lift herself off the ground before throwing Marik towards where Seto was.

* * *

Atem was getting fid up of this and bent down first before using his legs and knocked Bakura off his feet and onto the ground. Then use his claws and to pierce Baruka's chest and his heart. Bakura lay helpless on the ground losing blood by the minute meanwhile Atem ran over to where Anzu was.

"Anzuko are you alright?" Atem asked.

"I am fine but what are we going to do with these monsters?"

Before Atem could answer all three of the men body began to vanish.

"What the frig" Atem and Anzu said together

"Do you think we should call the others?" Anzu asked

"No I doubt they will attack us again when all their members are weak and blooded up. In the mean time we can fix the door and boast up security use it case." Atem said before picking up the door.


	7. Embrace

**In the Brotherhood's House**

"What were you three thinking attacking the x mansion when they have state of the art security?" Pegasus roared at the now banged up trio. "Do you realize that was a stupid move? There are 3 of you to eight of them."

"We know sir but since its Christmas we thought the mansion was empty and that we can dodge the security system." Seto said.

"You three are stupid I wonder why I hired you morons. Now get out of my sight." Pegasus roared.

The threesome sped out of the room leaving Pegasus to his thoughts.

_The Master and Mistress will not be pleased with this. If I don't kill the x-men they will kill me. _Pegasus thought. _It's time to bring in my back up plan now and call fore Dratz the Juggernaut._

* * *

"Anzuko I have finally finish fixing the door." Atem said as he enters the kitchen.

"Just in time I boasted up security and cooked us up some lunch for the both of us." Anzu replied.

"Thanks Anzuko it smells delicious" Atem said before kissing her. "My love I had a date plan for the both of us tonight but since the Brotherhood attack I think we should postponed it."

"I wanted to spend the night out with you." Anzu pouted.

"We will another time" Atem smiled "Remember we have two weeks to ourselves."

Atem kissed her again and as the kiss got more heated. Atem lift Anzu up and place her on the empty granite counter before slowly unbuttoning her purple blouse till he reach the top and took it off to drop it onto the floor. He then unzipped her black shirt and raises her hips while he pulls it off to join her blouse on the floor. Kissing he lips again he removes her black bra as Anzu grasp at the cold rush on her nipples.

"You look beautiful" Atem said as he move his hand down to her breast and gave it a light squeeze.

Atem started moving down to her stomach sliding his hands down to her hips hooking his thumbs on her lace underwear and pull it off. Anzu felt Atem opening her legs and moan when he began kissing her inner tights letting out a pleasure moan.

Anzu felt Atem's finger in her clit slowly in and out of her while Atem let out a slow groan at how wet she was add didn't know how much longer he could wait to go into her. Adding another finger inside her Atem increase the speed a little more, which made Anzu start to move her hips to match Atem's rhythm till she cum. Atem lick out the cum dripping from his love. Anzu moan as Atem tongue in her clit and could feel the pressure building up inside her. It was then Atem add his fingers into her as she screams in pleasure and came into his mouth.

Atem remove his white shirt before kissing her again to taste herself. Unloosing his pants and pulls it down to join her clothes. Hooking her fingers into Atem's boxers Anzu drew it down to join the rest of their clothes to reveal Atem's large, hard manhood. Atem stepped out of it and carefully lift Anzu off the counter and onto his manhood. Feeling himself full up inside her Atem waited till she was use to his size. Atem thrust into her which causes Anzu to moan. Atem thrust faster while Anzu wrapped her arms around Atem's neck to bring him closer to her. After a few more thrust Atem kiss Anzu and like fireworks both set off and climax hard while moaning into each others mouth.

As they parted Atem said "Anzuko are you tried?"

"Never for you Atem-chan"

Atem laid Anzu on the table and parted her legs to reveal an already wet womanhood and licked it like a wild animal. Then Atem push two fingers into her while nipping on her breast and fingering the next one till she cum again. Atem began to thrust into her. He then slid out and slams back into her making the both of them moan in pleasure. Anzu wrap her legs around Atem's waist and her arms around his neck while Atem slid his hands to Anzu's hips and thrust into her harder.

Anzu kiss Atem as they both climax while screaming each others name.

After they went around round on the kitchen table they took a bath and came back downstairs in their matching baby blue bath robes.

"Anzuko looks like we need to buy a new table?" Atem pointed out the strains on it.

Anzu blush as she recalls the event that happened a few moments ago.

"Next time we can do it in the living room." Atem chuckled before giving her a kiss.

"No way Atem-chan whatever love making we do will be in the bedroom." Anzu said blushing.

"What fun would that be? We have two weeks to ourselves and I want to take you every possible place I can my love." Atem said playfully.

Anzu tried to hide her now beet red face from her boyfriend while saying "Let's eat lunch."

"Don't you mean dinner" Atem pointed out.

"What?" Anzu asked.

"It's 6 pm now."

"What were we doing for the past 5 hours?"

"Let's see we had sex for a couple hours and spent the last one and a half hour in the master bath making out and bathing each other."

"That was a rhetorical question Atem-chan and I was going to cook a foreign cruise for dinner." Anzu pouted playfully.

"You don't have to worry about me being hungry Anzuko I already had my dinner and you were delicious" Atem said knowing she would blush.

Anzu blushed deeply while giving a I-Know-Your-Game look before warming up the lunches for dinner before spending the next five hours talking, watching TV and reading before falling asleep on the couch with Anzu laying on top on Atem smiling while his arms hugged tightly around her waist as if she where his everything. Both fitting together like pieces of a puzzle.


	8. Suprise

**To clear up any confusion this takes place about day after the team left the mansion to go off on hoilday.**

"Aren't you done yet?" Joey asked his little sister.

"For the last time Joey I am almost done. Your wings take a long time to press down." Serenity said "Doesn't it hard?"

"Very but you get use to it after a while. You have to or else people will label you a freak and a monster."

"Finish" Serenity sight in relief.

Joey put on back his baby blue shirt that matches his jeans and said "Sis lets go."

As they walk down the mountain Serenity asked "Joey are you going to see Mana again?"

"No sis I can't" he sighted "I didn't even tell her that I was leaving much less leave her a note to tell her where I was going. She must hate me and found herself a new boyfriend."

"Maybe she hasn't and still loves you and if she doesn't them at least you have Mai."

"Sis you know the rules" Joey spat

"Joey don't lie to me I heard yelling coming from your room a few nights ago and I sure as heck know your not gay so it has to either be Mai or Anzu. Anzu is your best friend next to Atem and Honda and you treat her like a sister while Mai is a tramp, slut, hoe, tr-"

"Alright already so I did do it with Mai a couple times that doesn't mean I love her. She is easy and it's been a while since you know."

* * *

"Mom, Dad we are home." Joey said as he opens the door.

A short lady with blonde hair and gray eyes and pale skin came out from the kitchen followed by a tall man with brunette hair and honey colour eyes.

"Joey and Serenity your back home" Mrs. Wheeler said nervously. "Did anyone see you come in?"

"No ma it's the middle of the night everyone is properly asleep. What is the matter why aren't you happy to see us?" Joey said.

"It doesn't matter you two just need to leave before they find out." Mr. Wheeler said.

"Who are they? Tell us what is going on or we are not leaving." Serenity pleaded.

"Clam down Serenity" Mr. Wheeler peck thought the door to make sure no one was outside. "Let's go to the back room and we will tell you."

"Do you remember the day you two receive your powers?" Mrs. Wheeler said.

"Yeah the village people went into a frieze and started stoning us till Atem and Mr. Mutou came and use their power to removes every memory of that day." Joey answered.

"Yeah well the next day Mana came over with some news." Mrs Wheeler sight.

_Flashback_

_As Mrs. Wheeler finished hanging the last reminding cloth on the line A girl with long brown hair, dark brown eyes and tan skin ran up to her and said "Is Joey here?"_

_"No Mana he and his sister left last night to who knows where?" Mrs. Wheeler lied. _

_"Oh no" Mana cried._

_"Dear what is the matter?" Mrs. Wheeler asked worriedly. _

_Mana said happily "I'm a month pregnant."_

_"Seriously"_

_"Yeah and I wanted to tell Joey the good news but he left without leaving a note or anything. He doesn't love me as much as I thought." Mana cried_

_She couldn't tell her where they went and felt bad for the girl. "Don't worry Mana, Joey will return some day and he well be happy when he sees you with his son or daughter."_

_ Mana had a healthy baby boy with blond hair and brown eyes. Then soon after he had a small set of wings growing from his back. Mana nearly had a heart attack when she saw tried to cover them till she found a way to rip them off so the villagers would attack him till one day he crawl out of her sight and began to fly across the village. The villagers saw him and with a net caught him and burned him and Mana for breeding an abomination and called her a witch."_

_End Flashback_

"A few hours later a mysterious figure came into town and cast a spell or something to make the villagers regain their memories of what happen with you and your sister and where going to burn you two alive. They spread our lives because we showed no signs of have powers." Mrs. Wheeler ended.

"Damn I wish I knew that Mana was pregnant I would have came for them and maybe they would still be alive." Joey cried.

Serenity tried to comfort her crying brother while asking "You said a person came into the village and gave the people back their memory. Didn't you get a glimpse of who was it?"

"It doesn't now you two need to leave before the villagers find out you're here." Mr. Wheeler said.

"But pa" Serenity pleaded.

"No sis we should go before I kill every one in the village for hurting my baby." Joey cried.

Before Serenity could say anything the door began to bang while torches and pit fork surround the house. "Open up we know you are harbouring the demons in their." The mayor said.

Serenity without a thought grab Joey and their bags and phase thought the floor.

"Joey and Serenity" Their mother paused before turning to see that they were gone.

The door bust open and the villagers ran into the back room and said "Where are the demons?"

* * *

Serenity came out at the tip of the mountain with Joey in hand.

"Joey what are we going to do now?"

"We are going back to the mansion and we are going to find out who is this mysterious person that gave them back their memories." Joey said. "Then kill him"

"Fly or walk?" Serenity asked.

"Walk it more discreet and no one will stop us?" Joey said before walking off.

**Ring!**

"Hello" the male figure said.

"Alpha 1 what's going on over the north side?" a female asked.

"The damn villagers only mange to run them out of town should I go ahead and just kill them now as planned?" The male asked.

"No your outnumbered came back to base and we will devise a plan in the mean time Pegasus has call fore the juggernaut." The female said.

"Sweet" the male said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile the female enter the underground lab wearing a lab coat then walk towards the tube holding a man with long green hair and eyes hibernating in it.:

"Dratz it is time once you are awaken you can help put an end to the x men once and for all." The girl laughed loudly.

* * *

Vivian lay peacefully on her huge bed till a knock came from her window.

Vivian opens it to she Mai floating by the window and said "Come in"

"What are doing here?" Vivian asked

"I need your help" Mai said

Vivian sight before locking the room door

An hour later, Vivian looked at a now sleeping Mai as she moves the strains from her face before shutting off the lights and went to asleep smiling.

* * *

As Honda looked at the small village consisting of only 30 people and took a deep breath before going to his home.

"Mother I am home" Honda said as he opens the almost broken hut door.

"Honda mi baby your back home." A tall slightly tan woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Yes mother and I brought food and water for the village thanks to Mr. Mutou." Honda showed her the large bags the x jet dropped off.

Honda smiled as his mother cried tears of joy then when outside and yelled "Everyone my baby brought us food and water."

The villagers came out of their huts and ran towards Honda smiling.

He began giving the food and bottle water happy that his people have finally gotten food.

* * *

"Becky I am here" Yugi said as he opens the mansion doors

"Yugi poo why did you let my limo driver come pick you up from the airport?" The short blonde hair girl with baby blue eyes said as she ran up to him for a hug.

"I wanted to surprise you my Becky" Yugi said as he returned the hug.

"Beck you're choking me" Yugi turned blue.

"Sorry I am just so happy to see you." Rebecca release him sweat dropped.

"Mom, Dad Yugi is here" Rebecca yelled happily.

* * *

Duke grinned as he stop the motorcycle and observe the city before him. .

"It's been a while since I have been to the city. I just hope nothing has change since last." He said before starting up the bike and drove towards Domino city.

* * *

As Anzu walk down the stairs wearing a short black jeans and purple tank top she heard the door bell ring and open it to she a teen girl about one year older then herself with long blonde hair and grey eyes and slight tan skin holding a baby wrapped in a blanket soaking wet from the heavy rain pouring from outside since early this moring.

"Who are you and how may I assist you?" Anzu asked.

"Atem, Baby "the woman said softly.

"What?" Anzu said angrily.

"Atem baby" the woman repeated.

"ATEM MUTOU GET DOWN HERE NOW" Anzu yelled.

Atem rushed downstairs at the sound of Anzu's yell wearing only a grey sweat pants and became angry when he saw the figure at the door.

"Explain Now" Anzu demanded.


	9. Problems

"Anzuko get out of the way" Atem said as his fist curl up and his 8 metal claws came out.

Anzu heard the anger and worry in Atem's voice and quickly levitated to far enough distance.

The blonde girl saw this and said "Flame on" then she began to glow. Fire engulfs her body and Atem heard something ticking. The baby blue blanket was quickly burned to reveal a small bomb with a baby's face tape to it.

The girl threw the bomb towards Anzu before she had time to react it exploded mid way creating a large explosion marking the wall closest to it become pit black and potted plants

As the smoke clears the blonde girl sees Atem holding Anzu in a protective manner at the far side of the oak coloured living room and said "Atem why do you protect this bitch?"

Atem paid the girl no attention and consecrated on Anzu while saying" Are you okay?"

"Yeah thanks to you" Anzu gave him a peck on the lips.

Atem placed Anzu down and said while rubbing his fiancé check "Kamala what the hell are you doing her?" in an angry tone.

"I came for you, my love I escaped from that place so we could be together." Kamala answered.

"What is she talking about?" Anzu asked getting ready for attack.

"I will explain later, just know that girl is Looney as a tone."

"Atem one way or another, you will be mine and no brunette is going to change that" Kamala said as she threw a fireball at them.

Atem hugged Anzu waist and jumped narrowly missing them and hit one of the potted plant. Anzu use her telekinesis to transport water from the outside and out het fire. Then like a water bender she bends it and moved it towards the flaming Kamala.

Kamala reacted by throwing fireballs at the travelling water and as water and fire connected stream began to fell the room and Atem took the opportunity, release Anzu and with his enhanced vision charged at Kamala.

Kamala stood still concentring on hearing any footsteps and was catch off guard when Atem's claws barely come in connected with her stomach and pushed her out of the living room and outside into the heavily pouring rain where Kamala's flames slowly dissected. As steam cover the once flamed up girl her eyes turn red and said "I want you Atem, we can run away together and start a family."

Before Atem could charge Kamala was lifted into the air and shot across the 40 acre estate and onto the old English, black coloured style gate.

As blood dripped out of her mouth because of the hard hit and Anzu gently banged Kamala's head onto the grey coloured cement wall surrounding the estate knocking her out cold.

"Anzuko?" Atem looked towards her.

"I just knocked her out" Anzu said as she lift Kamala sleeping body and levitated her towards the oak colour 4 storey mansion. As she enters the mansion Atem tied her up along with blindfolding her and gag her mouth.

"Atem-chan tell me how do you know this girl?" Anzu asked as they stood at the door watching the ran stop leaving all the flora soaking wet sparking from the recent rain and the scent of wet earth linger in the air. They stood in silence for a few moments with the only sound coming from the mermaid fountain a few metres away till Atem took a breath and said

"She was working for the brotherhood of evil the first time they attack us. Kamala saw me and tried everything to get my attention including switching sides and joining the x men. I didn't believe her for a moment that she wanted to fight for good but gramps thought other wise he believe that there is good in everyone till a couple days later she attacked and almost burned and kill Serenity for giving me a hug thanking me for something I helped her with and Mai for trying to flirt with me. I stopped her and we took her to a mutant jail on Jubilee Island. "

"If she was in a prison cell how could she have escaped?" Anzu asked.

"I don't know but I intend to find out."

* * *

By the time the black jet landed on Jubilee Island day had turned to night and everywhere was pitch black expect for the light come from the prison. Atem walked out of the jet wearing a blue shirt and black pants, holding the still knocked out Kamala. Anzu soon follow afterwards wearing a light pink blouse and black jeans short. The two head towards the entrance of the grey, wired fortress to see two guards wearing dark blue shirts and black pants along with dark sunglasses.

The guards escorted them to a form, fire proof cell and securely look Kamala in before Atem asked "How did she escape?"

"She tricked us." One guard said "we were doing our daily checks when we found her on the ground bleeding. We rushed her to the prison healer and as injures recovered she fire bomb us and escaped on one of the island's sail boat. By the time rushed outside she was already gone."

"Don't worry we have taken extra precautions to ensure that this is never happens again. In the 80 years this prison has been around I vow this will be our first and last break out." The second guard inform them.

"We hope so" Atem hissed "She almost hurt my beloved." He looked towards Anzu.

"We will ensure of it sir" The guards said quickly.

The walked out of the prison and headed off in the black jet for a five hour flight back home. Atem set it on Auto plot and went into the jet's only bedroom which contain a single bed barley big enough for two. Atem smiled as he saw Anzu sleeping peacefully in only her shorts and bra and remove everything but his boxers before lying beside her and positioned it so that she was lying on her side with her head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist.

_Good night Atem. _Anzu said thought their link.

_Good night Anzu_. Atem replied before lifting her head for a kiss.

_I haven't kissed you all morning _Atem smiled. _You're beautiful and I your mine._

Anzu blushed as Atem looked intensely at her with love in his eyes. _Have I told you how much I love you?_

_Everyday, my Anzu and I love you too_. Atem capture her lips with his for another kiss.

* * *

A few days later Anzu and Atem sat by one of the estate two lakes making out and as they parted Anzu said "Atem-chan tonight is the last time we will be alone till everyone comes home tomorrow."

"I know that's way I want to enjoy tonight as much as possible." Atem kissed her.

As they parted Anzu lay on the grass while closing her eyes in deep thought till Atem lifted her up. She opened her eyes to see him walking towards the lake and said "You wouldn't dare?"

"Try me Anzuko." He said playfully before releasing her into the cold water.

Atem chuckled until he was pushed into the water. He emerged to the surface to see a half serious, half smiling Anzu. "Don't mess with a telepath" she tried not to laugh.

Atem was lucky that the lake wasn't so deep and walked over to the dripping Anzu and silence her laughter by kissing her gently.

"I can when she is the love of my life" Atem kissed her again.

"Let's get out of these wet clothes before we catch a cold." Atem ran his hands threw her wet brunette hair.

"Let me do the honours" Anzu said as she closed her eyes and immediately the clothes began to remove themselves and lay neatly on the tree branches leaving the both of them bare in the lake.

"That's not what I meant" Atem said.

"I know but let's for a swim." Anzu swam towards the middle of the lake.

Atem followed her till they both stopped and the water cover them both up to their chest.

Atem brought Anzu closer to him till they where only inches apart and press his lips onto hers. Anzu grasped which gave Atem the way to move in. Both moaned as the kiss became passionate, more addicting with neither wanting it to end both pressing their bodies together. Atem hugged her petite waist while Anzu hugged his neck never wanting the wonderful sensation to be over until they both parted breathing heavily from the lack of air.

"I love you" Atem said as he move from her mouth to her neck all the way down to her breast.

He nipple one, while carefully rubbing the other with his hand Anzu moaned softly as he rubbed her tight with on hand while moving two fingers move slowly in and out of her till she climaxed.

Atem lift her up and onto his manhood before thrusting into her. Both moaned as Atem thrust faster and harder into her. Sliding his hands to her waist they both screamed each others name as they climaxed.

Anzu wrapped her legs around Atem till no space separated them before her thrust harder into her. A few more thrust and Anzu kissed Atem as they both climaxed again moaning each other's name.

"I love you too" Anzu moaned as Atem filled up inside her.

As they parted Anzu and Atem swam a few laps before drying off and put on their clothes.

Atem hugged Anzu's waist as they walk towards the mansion and stopped in surprise when they saw Joey and Serenity standing at the front door tried. Atem then asked "Joey, Serenity what' the matter?"

Joey said nothing as he signals them to go into the living room. The four walked in and sat down on the one of the three black sofas. Joey look towards his sister sitting across from him then to Atem and Anzu who where seated ahead of him then said with sadness in his voice "When you guys dropped us off by the mountains we found out that they had attack and burned my long time girlfriend Mana and the baby I didn't know about. Then some one came to the village and returned back their memories of Serenity and I ever having powers. Someone tipped them off that we where in the village and came after us. We manage to escape before anything serious happened. We walked the entire way back here to avoid being noticed." Joey sighted

"That's impossible only gramps knows how to do that and he hasn't been anywhere near your village." Atem said.

"I know that's way we came back. I was wondering if Crebro could help us detect any physic mutants." Serenity pleads.

"Sure it has a list of all the mutants across the globe." Atem got up.

* * *

As Atem punched in the codes the steel door opens to reveal a super computer. Atem sat in front of it and said "Joey, Serenity what did you say the mutant look like?"

"Ma and Pa said that the person say that the mutant was wearing black cloak and has physic abilities." Serenity answered

Physic Abilities Atem typed in and up came three persons Grandpa Mutou, Anzu and a female with long black hair and purple eyes.

"Who's the girl?" Joey asked.

"That was my mother before she died a few years back. She had physic abilities before Magneto attacked and killed her and my father." Atem answered sadly.

"Kay since your moms six feet under that leaves Mr. Mutou and Anzu but Anzu didn't get her powers till about two months ago and Mr. Mutou wouldn't do such a thing." Serenity said.

"I know so who could it be?" Joey pasted up and down the room.

"Maybe it's a mutant that hasn't been identified by Crebro as yet." Anzu said.

"No Crebro would have indentified any mutant that comes into this side of the hemisphere

"We will have to discuss this with Mr. Mutou when he returns. Maybe he knows what's going on" Joey said I hope he does for Mana.

**Notes**

**Atem and Yugi's parents were mutants and they where killed by Magneto a few years back.**

**Mutants are worldwide and most people see them as monsters while other sees them as human beings with special gift. **

**The Institute is a large 4 storey mansion painted in a light brown colour built in the middle of a 40 acre estate with two lakes at the front and back along with benches overlooking them, an artificial waterfall flowing into them, lot of trees, tennis court and a water fountain in the shape of a mermaid and a light brown gate surrounding the entire land. **

**Anzu is a telepath so that mean she came move things with her mind.**

**I think that's about it if there is any problems just tell me. **


	10. The Attack

The new term started and everyone returned back to the mansion and told each other of their vacation. Joey and Serenity discuss their situation with Mr. Mutou and sadly he knew nothing of it but it wasn't going to stop Joey from finding out whoever it was.

Anzu and Atem walked downstairs towards the dining room wearing with Anzu wearing a short lavender skirt reaching above her knee and a pink top with a grey jacket while Atem wore a black jeans and a white shirt. As they sat across from each other around the 15 seat table Yugi asked "Atem where did this strain come from?" he pointed to it.

Atem and Anzu blushed deeply before he answered "Just eat your breakfast"

_I can't believe we forgot about the table._ Anzu said to Atem

_Neither can I love. _Atem looked at his blushing girlfriend.

* * *

After school finished the gang walked out with the exception of Vivian who was talking to her cheerleading friends and Duke who was somewhere else.

"Joey and Serenity, how are you coming along with the mystery person?" Honda asked as they, Serenity, Yugi and Anzu walked into the school parking lot.

"I got nothing" Joey answered frustrated "I have a feeling that whoever this person is will become one of our greatest emery. Awwwwwwwww"

"Having another temper tantrum are we Joseph" a male voice said from behind them.

"Duke" Joey said annoyed without even turning around. "What do you want?"

"To drive Anzu home" Duke walked in front of them wearing his usual black and red outfit.

"Move away from me Duke" Anzu said in a serious tone.

"Don't you look beautiful today" Duke grinned

"Guys are you ready to go?" Anzu backed away from Duke.

Duke grabs Anzu's hand which was a huge mistake and started to drag her closer to him. Luckily the parking lot was empty when Honda took out his spikes and prepare for attack and Yugi got ready to freeze him if he dare tried anything to Anzu till Joey signal them to hold fire.

Yugi and Honda understood as they saw the look on Anzu's face and smiled before them plus Serenity walk over to Joey's car.

"Don't ever touch me again you pig" Anzu said before activating her powers sending Duke flying across the large school parking lot and banged against the fence.

"See you around Duke" Anzu giggled before walking into the front seat of Joey's blue convertible and drove out of school.

Duke eyes turn from bright green to glowing red as he got up and into his red mustang driving after them.

_'Anzu one way or another I will get you' _he thought.

"Big Brother" Serenity said from the back seat. "Duke is following us and looks very pissed."

Everyone expect Joey turned around since he was driving. As they turn into a dirt road heading towards the mansion Duke increase his speed and almost rammed into Joey's rear until a something large and brown swing at them knocking Joey's car onto a tree.

Duke manages to hit the breaks and looked over to see Joey's car doing a 360 and landed against a tree. Then a few moments later Serenity passed thought the car with Honda holding her hand,

Then Anzu use her powers to move the car to a far enough distance for she, Joey and Yugi to move and luck for them they had minor scars.

"What could have done that?" Joey rubbed his head.

Before anyone could answer a tall muscular man 7 feet tall wearing brown pants with a matching iron sleeveless shirt and a circular helmet. Anzu tried to sent shockwaves into his mind but couldn't. "Guys I can't get into his mind we need to remove his helmet."

"No problem" Joey said as his wings spread out ripping off his shirt.

Joey flew towards the giant being before the iron covered man swing his left arm sending Joey hard against a light pole.

Anzu use her telekinesis and open one latch before he knocked her against a tree.

Serenity came out of the ground behind the iron juggernaut and opens the other latch before he quickly grabbed her and threw her to where Joey was lying down. Serenity thought quickly and phases thought the pole and somersaults for a landing.

Yugi freezes the area around the Juggernaut feet which in turn caused him to slip and fall to the ground. Then he and Honda run towards him removing the helmet to reveal a light tone male with blue and yellow eyes and long blue hair cutch up in a ponytail.

"Anzu now" Yugi yelled.

Anzu got up with a large headache and sent shockwaves to the juggernaut's mind to make him unconscious.

The juggernaut began screaming in pain lie a manic as his head felt like a thousand jacket hammers pounding against concrete. He swings his arms out hitting Yugi and Honda before he got up and kicked everything in its way.

Anzu was beginning to weaken as the more energy and concentration she put into it. Not noticing that the iron clad villain. Was swinging like a loon till his large hand knocked her to the car where she lay unconscious and collapsed to the ground but luckily for her plan worked as the juggernaut fell to the ground.

Duke witness the fight and decided not to butt in till he saw Anzu lying on the ground and drove over to her.

"Yugi and I will go to for the professor and Atem" Honda said "While you" he looked at Duke "For God sake do something and carry Anzu to the hospital while Serenity and Joey you two can watch over this thing." He pointed to the juggernaut.

As Duke drove away with Anzu three figures watched from the brushes watching the brother and sister watching over the unconscious 7 feet man.

"Let attack them while their are now weak" Marik said to Seto and Bakura.

"No you imbecile" Seto said "Pegasus wants us to report back immediately so lets leave the geek squad to clean up this mess."

"I am glad those losers beat him. I can't believe Pegasus thought that, that iron lag Dratz could defeat the x team."

As they disappeared Yugi and Honda came back with Mr. Mutou in a black jeep driven by Honda and Atem on his red motorcycle.

Honda and Yugi helped Mr. Mutou out of the jeep and into his wheelchair Atem went over to Joey and Serenity and asked "Where is Anzu?"

"She is at the Domino Hospital with Duke" Serenity answered. "she was hit pretty hard and became unconscious."

Atem without hesitation start up his bike and shot off toward the hospital at a fast paste leaving the others with a puzzled look.

"Yugi, Honda" Mr. Mutou said getting everyone's attension "Help Joey with his car while I call the mutant solitary confinement."

* * *

Atem rush to the front desk and asked the red head nurse "Miss where Anzu Mazaki's room is?"

"Just a moment sir" the nurse said as she looks over her records. "She is in room 217"

Atem dashed towards the room and as he was about to walk into the room a doctor came out and stopped him.

"Excuse me Doctor" Atem said to the gray hair, blue eyed male "How is Anzu?"

"She is doing fine whatever hit her caused her to have a post-traumatic amnesia. It is divided into five sections Mild, Moderate, Serve, Very Serve and Extremely Serve. Which will last from about 30 minutes to 24 hours maybe even longer up to 4 or 5 weeks or permante but the odds are in her favour that she will come out of it soon if you show her some familiar places." The doctor said before he left.

Atem entered the room to see Duke shamelessly flirting with Anzu and gave a small growl to announce his presence.

Duke back away from her while Anzu looked lost or confused "Who are you?" Anzu asked Atem "And who is this person trying to flirt with me?"

"I am Atem one of your best friends and this baboon is not important. So tell me how are you Anzu?"

"My head hurts a lot but I am fine." Anzu answered _'You seem so familiar I feel so connected to you some how' _she thought not knowing that Atem heard her thoughts.

"In more ways than one Anzuko" Atem whispered softly.

* * *

It's been two days since Anzu lost her memory and when to some familiar places but it didn't help then as night fall approached Anzu lay on her bed tried. The team had spent the entire two days moving her from place to place in order to jug her memory but it didn't help.

Then as midnight arrived Anzu couldn't find sleep so she went into the kitchen where she saw Atem wearing only his boxers drinking something hot.

"Atem" Anzu whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Hi Anzu" Atem said. "Why are you up this late?" Atem asked as he slightly blushed at how she looked in her short pink nightgown.

"Couldn't sleep, you?" Anzu asked.

"Couldn't sleep either, have some warm milk" Atem poured out the glass of milk and pour some honey into it.

"My grandmother always gave this to me when Yugi and I couldn't sleep." Atem said.

Soon after Anzu drank the last drop Atem took the cup and washed it out while Anzu took a seat around the table thinking about something till she saw the strain and blushed slightly as memories started to flood her mind.

Atem sat across from Anzu and saw that she seems gazed then held her hand to get her attension.

Anzu looked into Atem's eyes as everything became clearer.

_Flashback_

_He gently parted her legs and began to thrust hard into her and moan in pleasure as Atem slid his hands down to her waist while she hugged his neck and kissed passionately as they climaxed moaning each others name._

_End Flashback_

Anzu touched her lips remembering the wonderful sensation when Atem's lips touched hers then looked at the diamond ring on her left middle finger. She knew it was important but didn't remember the person who gave it to her till now.

"Atem" She said before jumping onto the table and crawled over to where Atem was seating.

"Anzu what are you doing?" Atem asked before her lips met his for a passionate kiss. Atem returned the kiss as he lifted her off the table and hugged her waist as he spins her around in a circle. Anzu run her hands thought Atem's hair as the kiss intensified.

As they parted Anzu said breathless "I love you Atem-chan"

"Anzuko you remember." Atem gave her another kiss.

"Atem-chan can you put me down please" Anzu laughed. Atem lay her onto the table before moving her long burnette hair to behind her ears and lean down to meet her lips.

"I love you too." he moaned as the kiss became more passionate. Anzu hugged his neck to bring him closer until he was laying on top of her with Atem's hands still around her waist.

After two mintues they parted and even with the room dimly lit by the candle Anzu could see Atem's eyes sparkle with love in it.

Atem kissed her neck while rubbing her tight. Anzu moan loudly before she was slience by Atem's kiss. He worked his way downwards to her neck as he said _Anzuko remember everyone is upstair and we would want to wake them. _

_Atem. _Anzu said _If you continue I will get a love bite_

_I want to mark you my Anzu so everyone can know your mine._

As Atem finished marking her neck he came off Anzu and the table before picking her up again bridal style and carried her into his room.

* * *

The sun shines brightly signally another day which happens to be Saturday so everyone could sleep in.

As light shined into Atem's face he woke up and thought _'this is the feeling I have been missing for the past couple of days.' _As he looks down to see Anzu sleeping on his exposed chest while the sheet covered their bare bodies then gave her a short kiss before hugging Anzu's waist tightly inhaling her jasmine scent mixed with his cologne.

Anzu woke up and rubbed his chest while saying "Good moring"

"Moring love. Did I wake you?" Atem asked.

"Yeah but it's okay. It feels nice waking up beside you again for the past two days I couldn't sleep because I felt like something was missing until now."

"That reminds me Anzuko, how did you get back your memories?"

"I saw the strain that we made from the table." Silly as it sound just work with it "and when you held my hand things just strated coming back"

"I am happy" Atem sat up Anzu sat up as well looking to see what he would do next and moan as he gave her a light squeeze on her breast.

_Atem I don't want that weather bitch to walk in on us again._ Anzu said.

_Don't worry I locked the door this time. _Atem remove the sheet and kissed her before sliding his hand down to her womanhood and began slowly moving in and out of her. As he increase the speed Anzu move her hips to match the rythm of his fingers till she came.

Atem licked out all of her juice before thrusting into her.

After a few thrust they both climaxed before collapasing onto the bed.

Atem brought Anzu closer to him so she could lay on his chest while he hugged her waist once again and use the sheet to cover them.

Anzu gave Atem one last kiss and said _I love you_

_I love you too my Anzuko. _He answered before they both when back to sleep.

* * *

"Master and Mistress, Dratz have failed." Pegasus kneeled before two hollowed Imagers of hooded figures

"We know and this is the last chance you get for destroying them or else we will destroy you." The male hooded figure said.

"Yes master I understand" Pegasus said nervously before the two images disappeared.

* * *

"Do you think it was wise to give Pegasus another chance?" the female figure said.

"No but I just want him and his gang to distract them while we try to figure out how and where to find Crebro.

"The first part was getting into the house the second is to find Crebro and the third is give it to our Master." The girl said.

"I know the plan Vivian the thing is how to go along with it." the boy said annoyed to the Chinese girl.

"Duke lets hurry back before those idiots at the Institute knows we are gone." Vivian said.

"Yes Madam" Duke mocked as he started up his mustang and drove towards the mansion.


	11. The Clash of the Enemys

**I know I should have done this from earlier but here goes. **

**Atem has ****superhuman senses, strength, durability, agility, longevity, healing factor, adamantium claws and skeleton.**

**Anzu has the ability to generate force fields and move things with her mind as will as people and read minds but never does it unless nesscary. **

**Yugi can convert his body into ice and produce ice with his hands.**

**Joey has wing that aloud him to fly like an angel. **

**Honda can project bone like spikes from his skin**

**Serenity can become ****cognitively intangible (Pass thought solid objects including people) **

**Mr. Mutou has the same powers as Anzu and can also wipe away people's memories. And due to an accident he his bonded to a wheelchair permanatly **

**Mai can control the weather **

**Duke optic blasts (Can shot red beams from his eyes.)**

**Vivian can draw upon the aspects of another (memories, habits, speech patterns, powers [if mutant) through bare skin to skin contact.**

**Marik can generate seismic waves (Earthquakes) with his hands.**

**Bakura**** has razor like claws and fang with the ability to move at a rapid speed.**

**Kabia can runs faster than the speed of sound. **

**Pegasus can control and generate metal like objects.**

* * *

Another month has past since Anzu regain her memories and everyone became spacious when the brotherhood hasn't attacked anything lately.

"Vivian the master isn't pleased." Duke said to the Chinese girl as they stood under separate trees overlooking the lake.

"I know he isn't pleased but what are we to do? I mean the only persons that know the codes on how to use that super computer are Atem and Mr. Mutou." Vivian pouted.

"And you fail to get anything from the old man" Duke hissed.

"It's not my fault if that half size runt Yugi and Joey didn't intrude.

_Flashback_

_Mr. Mutou watched from his window as Atem who was shirtless fixing his motorcycle while Mai use her weather powers to care for the mansion's plants and Serenity meditating until he heard a knock at the door._

_"Come in" He said._

_The door opens to reveal Vivian in a short yellow dress with some pink flowers on it. "Mr. Mutou" Vivian swings her hips walking towards him._

_"What is it Vivian?" The paralyzed old man asked drooling over the slutty girl._

_"I was wondering if you could help me with something. My room is too small and I want a bigger room."_

_"Vivian your room along with everyone else here rooms is twice the size of an average bedroom and besides I have no bigger rooms in the house." Mr. Mutou said._

_"Not even for me?" Vivian tried to look cute as she removes her right glove from behind her back._

_"I am sorry Vivian" Grandpa drooled even more as Vivian slowly moved her hand up to Mr. Mutou's unnoticed by him and slowly began sucking away his powers and memories before a knock came from the door and Vivian quickly remove her hand and put on back her glove then turned around to see Yugi and Joey standing at the door._

_Grandpa came out of his drool fest to see to ask "Yugi, Joseph what brings you two have?"_

_"We just wanted to return the keys to the jeep and to say that we finished cleaning the jet." Joey answered._

_"Thank you boys now Joseph and Yugi come in I need to ask you for another favour"_

_"Sure Mr. Mutou" Joey said before turning to Vivian "isn't that outfit sluttish even for you Vivian."_

_"What is that suppose to mean you underdog?" Vivian asked outrage._

_"It means airhead that outfit you have makes you look like a slut." Joey spat "I can see that you use your body to try and get whatever you want instead of your mind and no guy will truly respect you as an individual"_

_"You bastard" Vivian cried before she was about to attack him until Mr. Mutou said "Vivian, Joseph stop this argument right now."_

_"I will get you for those comment Joey" she hissed before walking out of the room 'And I know what to do. I didn't get what I wanted but I have the some of the old man powers and memories temporarily and I know what he did to Joey's village and I'm going to undo it.'_

_A minute later Vivian force open Duke's bedroom door and saw the so called 'Sleeping Prince' snore._

_"Duke" she slapped him awake._

_"What do you want power stealer?" Duke said annoyed as he sat up._

_"I need you to drive me somewhere"_

_"What's the magic word?" Duke said as he rubbed the area where Vivian slapped him._

_"Bite me now let's go NOWWWWWWWWWW" Vivian yelled._

_"Where too you nag_?"_ Duke covered his ears._

_"I do not nag and we are going on a little trip just outside of Domino" She grinned._

* * *

_Duke stopped his car just a few metres away from a small village and asked "Are you sure about this it seems childish to hold a grudge over someone just because he insulted your clothes."_

_"Don't you get it you moron?" Vivian asked "No one gets away with insulting me like that and I know no other way of getting revenge other than to turn his entire village on he and his sister" She then cover her face with a black hood and exist the red car 'Once everyone remembers that they are a bunch of freaks they will kill Joey and Serenity once they return here for the holiday'_

_Vivian walked towards the village attracting no attention since everyone thought she was a visitor just passing by. Then removed her hand from under her cloak and immediately all the memories of Joey and Serenity having powers came back._

_Vivian smiled knowing that her was done and walk away 'Enjoy my early gift Joey and once you return every one in your village will turn on you and your sister.'_

_End Flashback_

"Since the old man can't be found right now you will have to pick Atem's memories" Duke said.

"I can't even get close to that bastard to touch him he is either not here or hanging around his friends." Vivian said

"Then try and subdues him your good at it" Duke hissed.

* * *

Vivian changed into a blue mini skirt and a tight pink tank top before walking to Atem's room.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Coming" Atem said sheepish as he opened his eyes then he turn to the sleeping Anzu and rub her tight while rising her head from his chest and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Morning Anzu" Atem said parting from her.

"Morning Atem" Anzu blushed "I could get use to waking up like this"

"Soon Anzuko" Atem kissed her again "Remember tomorrow is your birthday and then the day after we will be legally tied together"

Anzu gave Atem another kiss and became more heated as Anzu lay on top of him as Atem hugged her waist even tighter while she did the same around his neck. Both moan as the kiss came more passionate till another knock came from the door.

"Coming" Atem sighted wishing he didn't of have to get up "I will get rid of this unwanted visitor."

"Hurry back" Anzu gave him a quick kiss.

Atem got up and quickly put on his boxers and a long shirt before walking over to the door slightly to reveal a revealing looking Vivian.

"You look like a tramp go change" before closing the door only to be stopped by Vivian's hand.

"Can't I come in?" Vivian pouted as she gave Atem big puppy dog eyes.

"No now get lost" Atem prepare to slam the door in her face.

Vivian became persistence as she stopped the door again and asked "Don't you find me attractive?"

"No you look like a hooker" Atem growled "Now if you don't leave you will regret it" Atem then slammed the door in her face.

_'Damn it' _Vivian thought as she stormed off and as she was about to turn off into a hall but stopped when she heard someone saying.

"So how did it go?" Duke asked leaded against the wall.

"It didn't work stupid" Vivian said.

"You look like a hooker what where you thinking dressing like that?"

"I was thinking that I could use my looks to subdue him but all he did was turn me away."

"Pity" The black hair boy laughed.

* * *

"Who was that?" Anzu asked as Atem took off his shirt and sat beside Anzu on the bed before hugging her waist.

"Vivian she was dressed very revealing and was trying to seduce me." Atem kissed her passionately.

"Your mine alone" Anzu smiled.

_Forever_ Atem said thought their link as he began kissing her neck.

_Atem_ Anzu moaned.

_My Anzu_ Atem said as he rub the Anzu's exposed back while one hand still hugged her waist.

Atem lay Anzu flat on the bed as he continued kissing her while rubbing her tight till they heard Mr. Mutou's voice saying thought out the mansion "Team get ready the brotherhood are in their way to attack"

"What?" Vivian sheered "We didn't order them to attack." She whispered to Duke.

"I don't know what Pegasus is planning but he will regret it." Duke said.

* * *

Pegasus alone with Marik, Seto and Bakura waited as they hoped that their enemy had taken the bait and would come soon.

_'I am tried of listening to those two baboons. I can't believe the master sent Duke and Vivian to go undercover and lived in the mansion for over a few months now and they still have nothing about that super computer. That dirt bag made me have to answer to then instead of them answering to me so I have decided that my men and I will attack and take that computer for myself and the Dark One alone with those two morons will have to answer to me.'_ Pegasus thought.

* * *

Atem stopped the jeep in a remote area by the forest and exist it along with Anzu, Joey, Honda, Grandpa, Yugi and Mai while Duke and Vivian follow them from behind with in Duke's red mustang. With everyone wearing black pants and matching jacket with a shirts matching the colour of their eyes.

"Grandpa are you sure their here?" Yugi asked.

"Yes I am sure their here." Grandpa said.

"I knew you would have come Mutou you are so predictable." A dark voice said.

Everyone looked around to see Pegasus and his man all dress in suits of black armour along with a grin on their face.

"We are going to end this once and for all" Pegasus laughed "and once you and your team are out of the way nothing will stop me from my…I mean our goal." Pegasus looked over at his crew. Now men attack" he orders.

"Team divided and concur" Mr. Mutou said.

Seto speed towards where Joey was standing and as soon as Seto reaches Joey he held him from behind. Joey just chuckled before spreading his wings and flew into the air causing Seto's powers to become a disadvantage will his legs anyway. Since Joey held him by the arms Seto moved his arms at an incredible speed until Joey couldn't hold on any more and let him go.

Honda saw Seto falling from Joey's arms and release spike straight towards Seto piercing his skin and into his heart.

"AWWWWWWWWW" Seto yelled as he fell down to the ground and landed face down causing the spike to go straight threw his heart and came out thought his back.

"Thanks Honda" Joey said to the brunette boy.

Marik curl his hands as the earth began to rumble and everyone expect him fell down.

"You idiot" Bakura yelled not noticing that Serenity had became cognitively intangible and came out from behind him and pulled him down to the ground to the waist.

"What the…?" Marik said "You stuck me in my element how stupid of you Serenity."

"Oh am I" Serenity came out of the ground to stand over him. "Yugi now."

Yugi froze the white blond hair teen and before Anzu lift the frozen boy and threw him far away into a lake where he snuck to the bottom of it.

"Now it's only you and Pegasus now Bakura" Atem said as he fold his hands into a fist and eight adamantium claws came out. "I have been waiting a long time to get rid of you." Atem charged at him.

Pegasus let out a small sight and was about to use his powers to stop Atem until a rush of water came rushing towards him knocking him off his feet. He looked to where the water came from and saw Mai trying to make up a storm cloud but he quickly threw a rock towards her distracting her then move speedily towards her knocking her unconscious.

"Mai" Mr. Mutou said before closing his eyes and tried to probe inside Pegasus's mind.

"Get out of my mind old frat" Pegasus activates his magnetic powers move Grandpa from his wheelchair causing him to fall out of his wheelchair.

"Grandpa/ Mr. Mutou" the team yelled causing them to be distracted and Bakura took advantage of Atem distraction and attacked him. Then as soon as his sharp nails where about to pierce his neck Atem's claws went straight thought his chest. "Nice try Bakura" Atem remove the claws from Bakura's chest and remove the blood from them before making them disappear.

Bakura grasped as his heart started to fail him before closing his eyes and took his last breath.

Yugi run to his grandpa only to have the wheelchair huddling towards him pushing him into Honda and Anzu. Joey flew down quickly and Pegasus took the opportunity and moves the electrical wires from the light poles and tied up the blonde angel which causes him to chase into the ground. Serenity ran towards her brother unaware that Pegasus took up the wheelchair again and knocked her out from behind.

"Sis" Joey yelled while trying to break free.

Atem attacked Pegasus from behind but he quickly dodges the purple eye man and falls to the ground face down.

Mr. Mutou tried again to weaken Pegasus by attacking his mind and as the long silver man scream in pain he uses his magnetic powers and tied to find anything metal to use and but came up unsuccessful until his hands where position to the ground and several sewage pipe came out from under the ground about nine meters wide and he threw them in all directions with one heading towards Atem and by the time he realized it the pipe hit him and threw him into the bushes where he became unconscious with blood dripping from his lips.

Mr. Mutou became weaken from the amount of energy he put into the attack and fall down fully onto the ground. Pegasus took a breath of relief as the pain slowly went away and as he opens his eyes he saw the huge iron pipe heading towards him and hit him dead on sandwiching him with a tree. He slowly removes the sewage pipe with his powers and threw it a far away enough distance as tears fell from his eyes. He fell to the ground while thinking 'Cecilia when you died from that cancer I felt like a part of me died with you and after all these years I will join you now'

Pegasus shut his eyes never to open them again.

Anzu got up from the ground and was about to help Mr. Mutou until she felt a sharp like a knife plunging into her heart and she yelled in pain. She looked around and saw no Atem.

_Atem where are you? _Anzu asked thought their link. She got no response as tears fell from her eyes.

_Atem, Atem answer me. I need to hear your voice_. Anzu again heard no response.

"Anzu" Yugi said to get her attention. She looked up to see the short tri colour hair teen.

"What's the matter?" Yugi asked.

"Atem is missing" She answered.

Yugi looked around to see Pegasus, Bakura and Seto's bodies lying on the floor, Serenity and Mai finally got up and together they remove the wires from around Joey and Honda rolling the wheelchair towards his Grandfather. "So are Duke and Vivian." Yugi pointed out.

"Yeah I notice Duke and Vivian sneaking off towards the bushes a few moments ago." Joey said as he, Serenity and Mai walked over to them.

Before Anzu could say something Mr. Mutou said from behind Joey "I fear this would happen"

"What Grandpa?" Everyone turned around to see Honda pushing Grandpa in his wheelchair.

"A couple weeks ago I got wind that two spies where in the mansion I sensed it was them but I didn't want to send them away as I thought they would make a mistake so that they can reveal the location of the one know as Zorc the dark one their master and now it's too late and they must have taken Atem to find the codes for the supercomputer.

"Professor we need to find Atem before they do something bad happens to him." Anzu cried.

"I know that's why we are going back to the mansion and formulate a plan to locate Atem." Grandpa said.

* * *

Atem opened his eyes groaning in pain to see that he was in a dungeon. "You're finally awake" a female voice said.

Atem looked up to see Vivian standing beside Duke both wearing full black biker like outfits with chains around their pants.

He tried to move but stopped. Atem looked to see chains around his ankles and around his wrist.

"You monsters unchain me if you want to live." Atem ordered.

"You're in no positions to be giving me orders Atem and by the time we are finished with you we will find out where is Crebro and our master will be pleased." Vivian said as she opens the cell Atem growled and said "You will never get away with it"

"Or what" Duke said "The team will stop us we know all of you guys weakness so they are of no treat to us."

Vivian removes her gloves and places her hands on Atem's face and started to suck out his memories and powers.

"Awwwwwwwww" Atem yelled as he tried to break away from the chains but was too weak from the battle and couldn't put up a fight. After a few moments Vivian removes her hands from Atem's face and grinned.

"The entrance to the supercomputer is at the back of the mansion by the lake. And the code pad is in the tree I was leaning on this morning."

"Thank you Atem you made our work much easier and tomorrow morning the greatest Supercomputer in the world." Duke laughed.

"No Duke I want him alive I think we will need him some and besides I want him to see when his friends and family dies especially his beloved Anzu." Vivian said.

"What?" Duke question.

"It seem like Atem here has been with Anzu for several months now."

"I wanted to touch her first that bitch." Duke yelled. "Fine we will keep him alive till then so he can see them suffer."


	12. The Clash of the Enemys 2

It's now one a.m and everyone has gone to sleep expected for Anzu. _'I'm not use to sleeping without Atem now. I really hope this plan works' _Anzu thought as she sat on the bed gazing outside her window.

"I think I am going to be sick" Anzu ran towards the bathroom and began puking. After a few moments she came out back while rubbing her belly and walked back to her room. 'It's been almost two weeks since I found and I don't know how I'm going to tell Atem, luck for me that by the time the belly shows I will have graduated from high school, suppose he doesn't want a child then what?' Anzu thought 'I am so stupid we should have use a condom and now if Atem's doesn't want children he can simply deny it because he's not the one carrying it for nine months and since this is his family's house I will end up on the street and get a lousy job.'

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Anzu yelled. _'I am thinking too far ahead the first thing is to get Atem back, tell him and then think of a plan.'_

Anzu then opened her door and closed it before laying on her bed and fell asleep.

The next day everyone woke up with one thing in mind to save their friend. Then they all changed into their suits they left the mansion on the black jet not knowing that Vivian and Duke were hiding in the bushes.

"I knew they would have left the mansion defenceless what a bunch of morons." Vivian spat "Now let's go and get that computer for the dark one."

"Aye, Aye power sucker" Duke mocked as they ran into the mansion only to see Honda and Yugi standing in the hall way blocking their way.

"We knew you two would come, just no this early." Yugi laughed.

"Seriously they left you two here to defend the mansion, you two most have the weakest powers in the entire household next to Joey." Vivian hissed.

"Did you hear that Yugi? Vivian says we are the weak links" Honda laughed.

"Well we will just have to prove her wrong don't we?" Yugi said before using his powers to freeze underneath where Vivian and Duke stood causing the two to fall.

"Aw my butt" Vivian wined.

"Stop whining and start fighting you nag." Duke yelled.

Honda released a spike and hurdled it toward Duke only to have it destroyed by Duke as red beams flash from his eyes.

"Like she said you two offences sucks and the defence will let's face it you two have no defensive powers." Duke said as he and Vivian manage to get up.

Ready, Yugi?" Honda asked.

"Whenever you are partner." Yugi replied before he attempt to freeze Duke and Vivian's legs. Vivian back flips avoiding been frozen while Duke only fell down again.

"Predicable." Vivian said only to have one of Honda's spikes barely missing her face and landed on the floor.

"My beautiful face" Vivian cried. "Duke stop been stupid and make yourself useful, attack them."

"You are moron now attack." She sighted Duke growled loudly as he fired towards Yugi and Honda. Yugi with his powers made an ice wall and blocked the attack. Honda breaks thought it and prepare to attack only to see that the two traitors had disappeared.

Yugi took out his phone and called Grandpa. "Grandpa they disappeared."

_"This is going as plan Yugi now we will take care of the rest." _Mr. Mutou said before the two hung up the phone. "Team Duke and Vivian have retreated new it's on to part two. Now let's hurry if we land before they reach back maybe we can find thier hideout and the Dark One"

* * *

Vivian and Duke returned back to their hideout to see Atem still chained up. "That didn't go as plan" Vivian hissed. "So what now superstar?"

"Well you spoil brat, knowing Mutou he will have the team search the area where we took Atem and look for our headquarters and since he knows we are not that strong to carry that heavy load far he most know that it's somewhere near by."

"We will just have to see shall we?" Vivian grabbed a remote and turn on a monitor. "Luck we put camera's all over the woods just in case."

* * *

"Alright team let's spilt into groups so we can cover more ground." Joey said. "Serenity you're coming with we and Mai you can go with Mr. Mutou and Anzu."

"No Joey I think its best if I go by myself while Mai goes with Mr. Mutou we will cover more ground that way." Anzu said.

"Kay just be safe Anzu and remember radio each other if we find Atem and everyone is to meet back here." Joey said before every parted.

* * *

"Duke see your darling Anzu walking off by herself we should get rid of her first." Vivian said.

"And how should we go about that idiot? Anzu is a telepath and if we attack her she will just turn my attack back onto me and create a force flied preventing you from touching her." Duke informed her.

"How said we are going to attack her, you need to wait till I am finish explaining before outing your mouth. Now I got this machine from the dark one that can control people and we use it to control Atem so he can attack his darling Anzu and since she is madly in love with him Anzu wouldn't attack." Vivian explained. 'I swear he is the worst partner to work with.'

"So where is thingy a whatever you have?"

"It's right here." Vivian took out a small hand held device with a satellite like shape for a face. "Let's get to the hypnotising" she ordered as she marched to Atem's cell.

"Oh Atem honey I see your finally awake, now I have a small job for you to do. Kill your little girlfriend then the rest of the team."

"You must be stupid." Atem said. "I will never hurt the people I care about."

"Will this will chance your mind." Vivian pointed the thing towards Atem and active it.

"I will do as you say Mistress" Atem said in a trance.

"That piece of junk really works" Duke said in disbelieved. "Who would have thought?"

"I did now open his cell so we can get rid of those fools." Vivian said.

"Yes brat as you says." Duke took the key and opened the cell.

"Now go my minion." Vivian ordered. Atem charged out of the hideout on a rampage.

* * *

"It's been twenty minutes already and now one has found Atem" Anzu said. "Maybe if I tried our link again I can find him."

Anzu tried to get Atem before sighting in sadness "Who would have thought Duke and Vivian would have been smart enough to conceal their location."

As Anzu began to walk off again she heard noise coming from the bushes and turn to see Atem running out of them. "Atem, I knew we would find you." She said before he pinned her to the ground choking her.

"Atem what is wrong with you? Release me before I have to use my powers." Anzu then notice a change in his eyes. Insisted of the same purple eyes that were filled with hope and love, they were filled with hatred and anger.

"Atem this isn't you." Anzu pleaded. Atem just growled as he stopped choking her and release eight of his claws preparing to kill. Tears release from Anzu's eyes as she moved her hands to cuff Atem's face. "Atem I know there is a part of the old still inside Please fight with control they have over you. I love you"

"Get ready to die" Atem growled before Anzu moved her head for her lips to collided with his for a small kiss then as she parted Atem lay on the ground, closed her eyes and said "I love you Atem-chan more than anything else."

"Anzuko?" Atem tried to break free from the control.

"Yes Atem it's me" Anzu opened her eyes to see Atem trying to break free from the control.

"Anzu" Atem said before pressing his lips onto hers to feel a wonder and familiar sensation. "Anzuko my love" he moaned as the kiss got more heated and after a few minutes they parted.

"Atem, you're back to your old self." Anzu smiled.

"Yes Anzu I am" Atem got up off her. "And my love happy birthday."

"That's off subject but thank you Atem." Anzu got up as well. "Now do you remember where Duke and Vivian's hideout is?"

"No sadly not." Atem sighted. "I just know how the inside looks."

"Alright since our main mission was to find you we can deal with those two some other time then." Anzu said before calling the others to say she found Atem.

* * *

"We failed again I can't believe it now Zorc will surly punish us for our numerous failures." Duke said.

"Who is we?" Vivian asked "You mean Zorc will punish you I am too beautiful to be punished."

"Traitor" Duke yelled. "If I am going down, you're coming with me."

"In your dreams baby boy." Vivian prepared to leave.

_"You're going no where you tramp." _A dark voice echoed thought-out the hideout.

"Zorc baby is that you?" Vivian said nervously. "You didn't hear any of that did you?"

_"Don't play dumd with me Vivian." _The voice said.

"I don't think that was playing boss." Duke hissed.

"Hey." Vivian said.

_"Silence you two losers. You have failed me for the last time now just like what happened to Pegasus will happen to you."_

"Please give us another chance bossy." Duke and Vivian pleaded.

_"No I have waited nearly two years for you two and both failed miserable to get me that supercomputer now prepare to suffer the consequences."_ Zorc said before a light blue beam appeared out of no where and head straight for Vivian first destroying her then Duke who also share the same fate.

_'I will get that computer myself for time grows near and the planets will a line and with that along with the super computer my powers will increase ten full and the world shall be mine and mine alone to control.' _Zorc thought from the shadows.

* * *

As Atem and Anzu walked back to the meeting point holding hands they saw everyone already waiting for them.

"I heard foot steps" Joey said. Everyone looked up to see Atem and Anzu walking towards them holding hands and smiled.

"I knew you two were together." Serenity said happily.

"Anzu and Atem you know what this means?" Mr. Mutou said.

"I know grandpa but I love Anzu and no matter what you said I want to still marry her." Atem said.

Grandpa just laughed for a bit before saying "You were just like me back then my boy. I wanted to marry your grandmother about the same time as you and Anzu but her parents never agreed to it because I was this broke man with nothing to offer but my love so we eloped and that was over sixty years ago. I never regretted marrying her for she was the love of my life so I will not stop you from doing the same but instead of a quickie thing how about in the back yard?"

"That's sounds wonderful Mr. Mutou." Tea said.

"Yeah, Yeah I am a big, old softy I know but we will have to put it off till after we defeat Zorc the dark one."


	13. How It Began

As midnight approach everyone was sleeping expect for Atem and Anzu who were sitting around the large dining room table in silence till Anzu ask "Atem how do you feel about having children?"

"I can't wait for the day you tell me you are carrying our child." Atem smile.

"Really?" Anzu ask with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yes Anzu I do."

Anzu was about to say something but stop when she felt nauseous and said "Excuse me I'll be right back."

"Anzu are you alright?" Atem ask consider

"Yes I am fine I just have to go, that's all." Anzu gets up. Atem nod before she left the room and head towards the bathroom.

_'I hope Anzu is alright I feel like she is holding something back from me.'_ Atem thought before hearing footsteps and look up to see Mai walking into the room.

"Hello Mai." He said.

Mai did not reply and just walk over to where Atem was sitting and take a seat beside him. "Why are you with that little runt still, I thought she was just a fling then you would have been done with her. She is not half the woman I am."

"Your right Mai, Anzu isn't half the woman you are." Atem said. Mai did a victory dance in her head while smiling till Atem continue. "She is more of a woman than you could ever be. At least she cares for others unlike yourself and don't you dare question my love for Anzuko."

"What?" Mai growl "Anzu isn't right for you I am."

"That's where you're wrong and if you don't stop talking about my lover in that manner I will make sure you regret it." Atem becomes upset.

"But I lo-"

"Don't say you love me" Atem interrupt her.

"But-" Mai continue.

"But nothing the only reason you want me is because I am the only male in this house that doesn't attend to your every beck and call and besides Mai you're not my type. I don't want a girl that is as sexually active with several different men as you are. Anzu and I have bond that is unbreakable and nothing will ever come between us, now leave me alone."

Mai sees the anger in his eyes and gets up before asking "Is that how you see me? As a slut I mean?"

"No I see you as a pretty young lady that's wants to find love but is going about it the wrong way." Atem answer.

Mai smiles while saying "Thank you, you're the first person apart from my father to say that I am pretty and really mean it" Then leave the room.

Anzu aren't you going to come in now or are you going to stay there the entire night?" Atem ask. Anzu smile as she leans off the wall and walk into the dining room. "How did you know?"

Atem gets up and walk to where Anzu stands. "I can sense your presence and another thing to remember my love is that I have superhuman hearing."

"So what did Mai want?" she asks.

"She wants me and I told her that I have found my special someone already so I am not looking for anyone else."

"And who is this special someone you speak of?" Anzu decide to play with him.

Atem grin as he move closer to her and hug her small waist while Anzu does the same around his neck. "She is the most beautiful girl I ever and will ever lay eyes on. She is thoughtful, adventurous, kind and smart and not to mention has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen."

"Is there anything else I should know about this person?" Anzu kiss his lips.

"I love her with all my heart and would prepare to suffer a thousands deaths than to be without her." Atem hug Anzu tighter while inhaling her scent.

"Funny that's how I feel about this guy." Anzu stock his cheek.

"Tell me about him?" Atem begins to kiss her neck while slowly moving in a circle.

"He has the most amazing violet eyes I have ever seen. He is strong, brave, very handsome, loving and would do anything for the ones he loves." Anzu moan softly as Atem slid his hands down to squeeze her butt.

"I meant ever word I said." Atem said looking into her eyes.

"So did I my love." Anzu lean up to give Atem a kiss.

Atem lift Anzu and carry her upstairs.

"Atem this isn't either of us rooms." Anzu states.

"I know this is a special room it was design for my parents to sleep in but they died before it was completed so I ask Gramps for the room since no one else wanted it." Atem kick open the door to reveal a light blue painted room with four ancient English style windows, two from behind the bed and one on either side of the room a silver chandler hanging from the centre of the white coloured ceiling, two potted plants, a closet and a four poster bed in the centre of the room.

Anzu close the door with her powers before Atem laid her onto the bed. There is a full moon tonight and since no one has stay in there before them they were no curtains and Atem knew that since this is the only bedroom on the top floor no one would see or hear them. As the moon shine thought-out the room couldn't help but stop to admire the brunette beauty. "Anzuko this is going to be our room from now on."

"I would love that" Anzu answers.

Atem lend down to kiss Anzu's lips before slowly removing her blue nightgown and drop it to the ground. Anzu moan as Atem move his hands down to her breast and give them a light squeeze. Sliding his arms down to her hips, hooking his fingers into Anzu's underwear and pull it down before throwing it with the rest of her clothes. Anzu moan as she felt Atem's finger in her clit moving up and down slowly while Atem let out a slow groan at how wet she is and didn't know how much longer he could wait to go inside of her. Adding another finger inside of her, he increase the speed a little more which made Anzu start to move her hips to match the rhythm. Pressure was building up as Atem add another finger while he lick out the cum that was slightly dripping from Anzu. Anzu scream in pleasure as she come to a sweet release. Since Atem is only wearing a shorts Anzu use her powers to remove it to reveal his large, hard manhood. Stepping out of it and spreading her legs Atem position himself between them and thrust into her which made Anzu let out a soft moan.

"My love scream as loud as you want no one will hear you." Atem reassure her as he thrust harder and faster into her.

"OH ATEM" Anzu scream knowing that she is going to come soon.

"I want to hear you voice my beloved." Atem increase the speed.

Anzu wrap her legs around Atem's waist and arms around his neck as Atem's hands slid down to her hips. After a few more thrust Atem and Anzu climax at the same time with both screaming each other's name.

"My beautiful Anzuko" Atem said as he begins to kiss her neck.

"Atem-chan" Anzu moan as Atem gently pin her against a wall and begins to thrust faster and harder than the last time.

"I want to please you, my Anzu for I am yours forever." Atem said still kissing her neck while thrusting deep into her. "In both body and soul."

"Just like I am to you Atem. We are forever connected and I am yours for all eternity." Anzu yell as she hugs him tighter. After a few more thrust Anzu came hard with Atem following behind.

As both lean foward thier lips connect and sparks inight as it becomes more heated and Anzu runs her hands thought Atem's hair. As they part Atem ask "tried Anzuko?"

"Not for you" She answered. Atem slid his hands down to her butt while still pinning her to the wall and Anzu wrap her legs tighter around his waist before Atem thrust inside her once again._ 'I never thought in a million years I would have met someone like Atem'_ Anzu thought as Atem lean forward to capture her lips. He lick her mouth begging for entrance which she gladly did and both moan as thier tounges met. Both begin to sweat as Atem move faster and the kiss becomes more passionate, a few more thrust Anzu climax first with Atem behind.

Both breathing heavily from the love making Atem carries Anzu over to the bed and lay her down gently before removing his member and lay right besides her hugging her waist tightly while she rests her head onto his tan, muscular chest.

"This is what I dreamt of when I first saw you." Anzu said rubbing his abs. "I wanted to be in your arms as you hug me gently, protecting me from any danger and love me for who I am."

"This is what I dreamt of as well my koi." Atem play with some of her hair. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Yeah that's the same day you and your grandfather took me in to live with you guys. It was the one of the best and worst days of my life so far."

"How so." Atem ask.

"The worst part was when my parents kicked me out and the best was when I met you."

_Flashback_

_Anzu groan in fear as she twist and turn trying to wake up. A few moments later Anzu finally wakes up screaming._

_"AWWWWWWWWWW, that dream seem so real." She said. Just then the door bang open to reveal a male with brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a working suit and a female with red hair and blue eyes wearing a blue skirt with a matching jacket and a white blouse._

_"Anzu what's the matte-" Her mother said till her father pointed out something and then her mother collapse onto the floor._

_"Mother" Anzu said worry as she sat in the sitting position and move her feet expecting to feel something solid and felt nothing. Anzu look down to see that see was floating._

_"Oh no" Anzu said scared._

_"Oh yes, you're a freak." Her father said "I want you out of this house before your brother wakes up and sees that his big sister is an outcast, a _weirdo."

_"But daddy?" Anzu pleaded "I have no place to go."_

_"I don't care I am doing what's best for my family and I want you out as soon as possible so pack your stuff and get out." Her father raises his voice before picking up his wife and walk away._

_Anzu then fell onto her bed with tears rolling from her eyes. She knew her father was serious for years he and her mother treated her brother like he was a prince while they look down on her like she is the popper and ignored her completely always wanting to find a way to get rid of her and now this was a prefect excuse._

_Anzu pack her stuff and change before leaving the house never looking back. Then as the minutes turn to hours she sat on the park bench not knowing what to do till she heard a voice saying "Young lady would you by chance be Anzu Mazaki?"_

_"Yes whose asking?" Anzu opens her eyes to see a grey hair man with purple eyes and sitting in a wheelchair with a tri colour hair man with purple eyes as will and tan skin. Anzu felt suddenly attracted to the young man as her heart race beating faster and faster._

_"Young lady." The old man said "I am Solomon Mutou and this is my grandson Atem we are from the school of mutants and we are here to offer a place in the intuition as one of the students where you will learn to control your powers."_

_"Hold on first of all how do you know I have powers and why should I go with you?" Anzu ask._

_"We have a supercomputer that picks up mutants when their powers are active." Atem said. Anzu felt shivers down her spin as she heard the young man speak in his deep voice. "And when we went over to your house your parents said they kicked you out so you have no place to stay."_

_"Since your parents kicked you out I will pay for your school fee" Mr. Mutou said. "While living on my estate."_

_Anzu sat in her thinking pose not realizing that Atem was watching her intensely thinking 'She is beautiful no gorgeous'_

_'They seem like I can trust them and I have no place to live so I will give it a try and if it doesn't wake out I can leave or run away.' Anzu thought before nodding "Sure Mr. Mutou and Atem I will come."_

_End Flashback_

"You looked so cute when you where thinking about living with us." Atem lean down to capture her lips with his for a long passionate kiss.

Anzu blush as they part from the kiss and ask "So tell me about Honda, Joey and Serenity and how they got here?" Anzu ask.

"Let see now." Atem said.

_Flashback_

_"Grandpa is you sure this is the right place?" Atem ask as they land the jet in the deserted land of South Africa._

_"Yes Atem I am sure a mutant is here. The computer never makes a mistake." Mr. Mutou said as the two begin walking thought the empty piece of land till they see a small village. After a couple minutes they reach the village and look for the boy that is on the picture they held then as Atem look down for a moment at the photo he chase into someone._

_Atem looks up to see Honda and said "Gramps I found him."_

_"Sorry man" The young teen said. "I wasn't paying attension."_

_"Honda?" Mr. Mutou said to him._

_"Yes I am him." The _tan, brunette said.

_We know of your special gift and if you come to my insistuite I will teach you and other students like you how to control their gifts as will._

_"I am not sure." Honda flex his arm to reveal his spikes. "I seem to have it under control."_

_"No you don't little boy" A woman said from behind._

_"Mother" Honda whine._

_"Almost every morning I wake up I see one of your little spiky something one the walls. Now if this man can help you take the offer."_

_"Thank you madam and we will take good care of you son." Atem said. "And we will pay for him to go to school as will as give him a room to stay."_

"_And on holidays he can return if he wants."_

_"Honda what do you think?" His mother asks._

_"It sounds like a great deal mother and I know I can defend myself if something happens." Honda said._

_End flashback_

As for Joey and Serenity" Atem said "We found them in a small village near Domino barley any one knows about it.

"Oh I forgot how did you guys find _Mai_?" Anzu hissed her name.

"We found her on a cruise ship gambling." Atem answers.

Anzu feels a chill and use the sheet to cover her and Atem bare bodies. Atem brought Anzu closer and wrap his arms around her petite waist tighter.

"This feels so comfortable and familiar." Atem said. "I can't wait to start a family with you." Atem gives her a kiss.

"Atem I have something to say."

"What is it Anzu?" He ask.

"I am pregnant."

"Seriously, how long?"

"About a month now." Anzu answer. "I wanted to wait till the right time to tell you."

Atem smile and whisper in her ear "I am happy my queen that you are carrying our child." Before nipple on it.

_So this is what it feels like to be love. _Anzu thought before cuffing Atem's head and giving him a passionate kiss leaving the two breathless and lay back down on his chest with his strong arms wrap around her waist.

Atem lean down to kiss Anzu's neck once again while rubbing her tight. Anzu moan before asking "Atem how many serious relationships have you been in?"

Atem roll over to lay on top of her while hugging her waist and still kissing her neck _You are the only serious relationship I have and will ever be in _He answer thought he and Anzu's link._ I had only one girlfriend in the past before you but I was never intemate with her and it lasted for only a month_.

_So I am the first person you splet with? _Anzu moan as Atem move down to nipple her breast while flonding with the other.

_Yes my love we both were each other's first. _Atem said before stopping. Anzu look at him and wonder way he stopped.

Atem see the expression on her face and said "You must be tried after all that and you need to rest for when we face this evil being."

Anzu pout playfully before giving Atem a kiss "Fine we will wait till our honeymoon."

"I know dear" Atem rub her cheek "and when we are on that honeymoon, you will have no need for clothes at all."

Anzu blush before hitting him gently on the arm. Atem laugh and give her one last kiss good night before the two lay on the bed embrace in each others arms and minutes later both fall asleep.


	14. The Creation of the Dark One

As the sun arose to the start off a new day Atem was the first to wake hearing the birds chirping happily. He looks down to see Anzu still sleeping on his chest smiling while her hand lay on her abs and thought _'I never thought I would fall in love till I met her now I can't image my life without Anzu. I always believe that no one was out there for me and that was destine to be alone forever then as I saw her sitting down on that park bench I knew something was different about her. I see myself growing old with her.' _Atem held her bare waist tighter inhaling her jasmine scent that he is use to waking up to for the past few months now._ 'Everything is so different now I can't sleep without her in my arms and I will do everything in my power to protect her and never let her go.'_

Anzu open her eyes while rubbing Atem's hard chest and said "Love, I feel the same way about you too."

"You heard my thoughts?" Atem ask as he starts rubbing Anzu's belly.

"I am sorry-"

"Don't apologize Anzuko, after all we are connected now in mind, body and spirit." Atem lift her head and lean forward for a kiss. As the kiss gets more heated Anzu part and said "Atem if we continue this, it will lead to something more."

"I know but I want you so much." Atem more down to kiss her neck.

"We can't, not yet anyway." Anzu gets up off the bed dropping the sheet.

"Anzu?" Atem ask puzzle as she leans on a wall looking outside thought the window.

"I want you too Atem but we have a mission to complete and it will just have to wait."

"I know we have a mission" Atem gets up, walks over to her and leans down to kiss her lips once again. As the kiss becomes more passionate Anzu uses her hand to rub his masculine chest working her way up to hug his neck while Atem hug her small waist bringing her closer to him. _I love you so much. _She said thought their link.

_I love you too more than words can explain._ Atem deepens the kiss as his hands slid down to give her butt a light squeeze which made Anzu gasp and he took the opportunity and thrust his tongue into her.

Anzu felt like her mind was going blank as Atem pleasure her with the kiss, their most passionate kiss ever and moan as he brought her closer to him. As they part Anzu rest her head onto his chest both standing there in comfortable silence needing no words were to express their feeling till Atem lift her up and place her onto the bed. He stock her cheek softly taking in all her beauty both inner and outer before leaning down to nipple her ear and whisper "I want you." Before chasing his lips onto hers for another passionate kiss, both moan loudly as the kiss becomes more heated and develop into something more as he begins to kiss her inner tight.

A couple hours later Prosser Solomon call everyone down to the living room and explain what their getting into. Joey sit on the floor as Serenity and Yugi sit in beside each other on the sofa while Honda and Mai sit across from them while Atem sit in the single sofa with Anzu sitting in his lap. Mr. Mutou roll his wheelchair facing them and said "It's time you all learn who is Zorc the dark one." He sight before continuing "Before the shadows corrupted him he was a normal mutant just like you all with the ability to create an army from painting. Then one day he met Yugi and Atem's mother in their senior year of high school and fell for her but his feelings were never returned for she loved my son. Then a few years later after they left high school Zorc left the country for a few years and when he return he expected Jacqueline to welcome him with open arms and heart but much to his dismay he saw she and my son had gotten married and already had two children. That's when his jealously took over and he use the dark arts to destroy them but instead the dark magic he use turn back at him and consume his body and mind turning him into a monster. And from that day he vows that he would rid the world of the woman who broke his heart and her family then plunge the world into shadows."

"So you mean all this is happening because some dude with low self esteem and a bad attitude couldn't get a girl?" Joey asks.

"Bingo Joseph." Mr. Mutou answer.

"So what now Grandpa?" Yugi ask.

"Since we have defeated his henchmen he will want to come fight us himself and he will target you and your brother first then us and I fear we may not have much time as when the day for the solar ellipse comes and the planets are fully a line he will be at his ultimate powers and we may not stop him." Mr. Mutou answer Yugi's question.

"And you are telling us this now" Atem said.

"I thought we would have defeated him by now, come on give an old man a break."

"NO WAY." Everyone yell. "Tell us a way to get rid of him? If there is any?"

"There is a way but it would recall all of us to work together as a team, pinpointing his location and bring him out into the open."


	15. Unknown Attackers

"Serenity, what took you so long?" Joey said as she ran towards the car.

"Sorry Joey, I was held up." Serenity answered. "Where is everyone else?"

"Atem came by earlier to pick up Anzu so she could go to the doctor for a check up and Honda and Yugi wanted to go along with her."

Serenity nodded before they went into the car and Joey drove out of the school yard.

As they reach the main road, just a few miles from the mansion, three bikers surround the car. One had blonde hair, with green eyes, the other had red hair and brown eyes and the last one had brunette hair and red eyes.

"Joey, do you know them?" Serenity asked.

Since the bikers surrounded them from the behind and sides, Joey press the gas pedal and sped off.

"Guys this loser, thinks he can out ride us." The blonde one said. "Valon, you know what to do."

The brunette removed his black glove and pointed his hand towards Joey and Serenity. Then they disappeared.

Valon put on back his glove and said. "Two down, six more to go." As he and the two other bikers rode off towards the mansion.

* * *

Atem stopped inside the mansion garage and turned off the black jeep. Honda and Yugi got out and when inside the house, leaving Anzu and Atem alone.

"It's a boy so at least we know what clothes to buy." Anzu said.

"Anzu, what is the matter?" Atem asked seeing the sad expression on her face.

"Nothing is wrong. What makes you think something is wrong?" Anzu tried to hide her feelings.

"Anzu, I know something is wrong. You and I are connected." Atem held her hands.

"I am scared, that I won't be a good parent. I am just a teen just about to finish my last year of school and has no job; I don't know anything about parenting." Anzu sighted.

"Anzu, I know the feeling and I don't think anyone is truly ready to become a parent. We are not perfect and are bond to make mistakes but we will learn from them and be the best parents we can be together." Atem gave her a kiss. "We will find a way to make it though."

"I love you." Anzu whispered.

"I love you, too." Atem answered as he leaned in to meet her lips for a kiss.

As Anzu and Atem kissed passionately in the van, Yugi and Honda ran into the house to see Grandpa Mutou rolling up towards them.

"Grandpa, what's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Joey and Serenity aren't back and I am worried about them they should have been back by now."

"Have you tried calling them?" Honda asked.

"Of course I have."

As the three talked they were unaware of three bikers riding towards them till they chased though the window.

"Haven't you heard of a door?" Honda yelled as he, Yugi and Grandpa turned around.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked.

"And how did you get pass security?" Grandpa became worrisome.

* * *

Anzu and Atem heard something breaking and quickly ran out of the jeep and into the mansion to see Yugi, Honda and Grandpa disappearing into a dark wormhole then to the three bikers.

"That was easier then expected." Valon laughed. "Just three more to go." The three looked to see Anzu and Atem coming towards them.

"I will get them." The red head said with a grin. "I can't let Valon have all the fun."

"Alistair, you just know how to a day, don't you?" Valon said.

Alistair held out his hand towards Atem and Anzu and a dark matter came from it ready to attack them.

Anzu generated a force flied before it reached them.

"Telepath? He didn't tell us they had another telepath apart from the old man." Alistair said angrily.

"It doesn't matter, we can still take them." Valon said.

"No we must go for now." The blonde one said.

"Rafael, if we run now, we will look like a bunch of chickens." Valon said.

"I know what I am saying now let's go before the boss gets pissed." Rafael answered.

Before Valon could protest Rafael and Alistair started up their bikes and drove out.

"Hey?" Valon yelled as he started up his bike and follow them.

"Anzu, we have a lot of work to do." Atem said as Anzu took down the force flied.

"Let's start with those three bikers." Anzu rubbed her stomach.

"And finding our friends."

"Speaking of friends, where is Mai?"

"I don't know? I haven't seen her since this morning." Atem became considered.


	16. The End

"Atem, I found them." Anzu said as she got up from around the supercomputer. "They are been held at an old, abandon warehouse at Domino Pier.

"Let's go." Atem said before the two rushed out of the mansion and into the jeep.

* * *

"You three failed to capture everyone. You worthless henchmen's." Zorc yelled as Rafael, Valon and Alistair kneeled in front of him.

"Excuse us, mate," Valon said. "But you didn't tell us that there were two telepaths over there. We got lucky with the old man but our powers are useless against that kind of mutant."

"Minor details but what is important is that you fools failed your mission and for that you three shall share the same fate as Pegasus and his men." Zorc said as a dark fire surrounded his right hand and then pointed it towards the three henchmen and burned them alive.

"Fools, servants are so easy to dispose of." He laughed before looking at the x team who were all tied up upon a pole with chains, unconscious.

"Once I kill all of you, I will go after the reminding two and once and for all I shall have gotten rid of everyone that bitch, ever cared about. I still can't that she choose that Mutou over me and have two children for him." Zorc growled as he looked over to Yugi. "You look just like your father, that's way you shall be the first to die." Zorc's freakiest looking tail that was in the form of a snake, opened its mouth and prepared to shallow Yugi, whole, until a force flied was generated around him.

"I see my foolish men, didn't cover their trail." Zorc said as he looked around to see Anzu and Atem.

"They were very messy so it was pretty easy to find you." Atem said.

"You two are fools to welling come so I can but an end to your demise." Zorc snake like tail attacked Anzu. Atem's rolled his hands into a fist and his razor sharp claws came out. He stepped in front of Anzu and quickly cut off the snake's head. Zorc yelled in pain as Atem ripped off his tail and he began to bleed.

Anzu used her telekinesis and pinned Zorc to the metallic ceiling. She repeatedly banged him against the ceiling till it creaked open and sunlight began to shine though it.

Zorc hissed as the sun's rays touched his skin.

"Atem, he is afraid of the sun rays. Can you may the hole in the ceiling bigger?" Anzu asked.

Atem nodded before he jumped and rip open the hole. Zorc yelled in pain. "You fool; you shall regret ever crossing my path."

"You shouldn't be making comments like that, especially when you are becoming weaker by the moment." Anzu used the last of her strength and pulled Zorc into the sunlight.

"You, bitch." Zorc yelled as he began burn till the only thing remind were the ashes.

"That was easier than expected." Atem said.

"Yes it was, I just we don't have anymore surprises." Anzu sighted. "Let's wake up the team."

* * *

_Three Months Later_

"Your belly is getting bigger, love." Atem said as the two lay on their bed. Anzu laid on Atem's well tan chest while Atem rubbed her belly.

"I am just happy that this is all over." Anzu said.

Over the past three months Anzu, Joey and Honda have all graduated from high school and about to start college in a few months as well as teach the new students that enter the institute.

And this time they did a full background check on all the students.

"In just a few months time we shall be the proud parents of a baby boy." Anzu smiled.

"And in a few days we shall be wed." Atem lend down to kiss Anzu's lips.


End file.
